<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Wrong by interdimensionalhitchhiker84, SpritingGently</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406336">Something Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/interdimensionalhitchhiker84/pseuds/interdimensionalhitchhiker84'>interdimensionalhitchhiker84</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpritingGently/pseuds/SpritingGently'>SpritingGently</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Something Wrong [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Harry Potter, Aromantic Severus Snape, Asexual Harry Potter, Asexual Severus Snape, Autigender Severus Snape, Autistic Severus Snape, Based on a RP, Black Hermione Granger, Dialogue Heavy, Dual citizenship, GNC Harry Potter, Gen, Harry Potter Gets a Hug, Harry Potter Has ADHD, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Israeli Severus Snape, Jewish Hermione Granger, Jewish Severus Snape, POC Harry Potter, Past Child Abuse, Past Child Neglect, Potions is a deadly class and Sev is harsh for a reason, Severus and Lily are blood siblings, Severus doesn't know how to be a parent but he tries, They made a pact as kids and magic recognizes it, Trans Draco Malfoy, Worldbuilding, boys in therapy, somehow Severus has a patience of a saint when dealing with Harry, the Potters were Egyptian, the wizarding world has universities and yet no public libraries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/interdimensionalhitchhiker84/pseuds/interdimensionalhitchhiker84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpritingGently/pseuds/SpritingGently</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape was an abused child; as an adult, he knows what to look for.  As much as he wants to hate Harry Potter, he can't leave a child in an unsafe environment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Something Wrong [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry loved Hogwarts.  He loved it when it was full of students, which he'd discovered the day he'd arrived back in September, but he also loved it near-empty, as it was now.  Sure, there was the thing with the Cerberus and Nicolas Flamel, and there was winter homework.  But apart from that, he had no responsibilities, nobody rushing around every corner to hurt him, and plenty of space.  It was almost all of his dreams come true.  So, it really shouldn't have surprised anyone that he'd taken to wandering the halls now, while he had the time, just exploring and existing in the space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it seemed to surprise Snape.  Or at least make him grumpier than usual, for some reason.  Harry had seen him several times, and he was starting to get nervous and jumpy again in a way he'd thought he'd left behind at the Dursley's.  He wasn't actually doing anything wrong, or he would've been in trouble the first time, but now it </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> like something was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus Snape did not often find himself at a loss for answers with his job, at least not in a way that could be detrimental to anyone’s health-- to their physical health that was.  He managed to contain any of the volatile magic that young children learning potions could bring about, though he was under no illusions that he’d ever be a particularly good professor.  Still, it would take someone who hadn’t worked with children for a decade, and moreover someone with a vastly different childhood, to look at Harry Potter in his muggle clothes and not see something </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  The first time he saw the boy wandering around Hogwarts in what appeared to be clothes five times his size, he’d wanted desperately to ignore it.  But, after he deliberately made a third pass by the boy, nearly half-way into the break, Severus couldn’t deny that someone had to do something, especially as Dumbledore was as tight-lipped as ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter,” Severus greeted the next time he ‘happened’ upon him.  “A moment of your time, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry froze, then squashed down the impulse to dart away, though he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> glance down the corridor as if considering the option.  Instead, he took a breath and fisted his hands in the cuffs of his jumper, trying (and horribly failing) to not look nervous.  "Is there something wrong, sir?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable, as it dawned on him that he had no plan beyond cornering a student, which was a terrible start to anything.  “I was curious about your clothing, Mr. Potter. Does your family not provide you with well-fitting, durable clothing?”  That wasn’t too harsh, he didn’t think.  It certainly wasn’t as gentle as he could have managed, but this really shouldn’t be his job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry's face scrunched up in confusion, then he looked down at his too-large pants and anger crossed his face for a moment.  "My aunt gives me Dudley's old things.  They're usually still in one piece when he's done with them and it would be a waste to throw them out."  That answer sounded almost rehearsed, though he hadn't had to explain himself on that front in a while now.  He didn't make eye contact, looking either down at his feet or down the corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your aunt,” Severus repeated tonelessly, expression going completely blank as he momentarily put that to the side to deal with later.  “Does she allow you the chance to get your own clothes, in the muggle world?  Is it your choice to wear hand-me-downs?”  He was making Harry visibly uncomfortable, but there was really no one else he could get information from on this topic, so he’d have to suffer through it until he was sure Harry was safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked angry again, and he flushed a little.  "Sorry sir, but does it matter?  I didn't think there was a dress code outside of class."  He crossed his arms and looked up as defiantly as he could manage to.  He wanted to say more, but he bit his tongue.  Snape was a highly suspicious character who hated him--he shouldn't give him any more information than he had to.  In fact, he probably should have just lied to start with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no dress code outside of class, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t matter,” Severus replied, as evenly as he could, trying to keep his tone mild and ending up sounding mostly bored.  “You should be allowed your own clothing that fits in a way you find naturally comfortable, at a minimum.  That is a basic requirement which children need.”  He hesitated, visibly uncomfortable.  “Do you live with your Aunt Petunia, Mr. Potter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry flushed even more.  Clearly, Snape didn't even care about this.  It must just be to screw with him.  "Yes," he grit out, clenching his hands again.  "Most people seem to think letting me live in their house is more than enough charity.  New clothes are a luxury."  He </span>
  <em>
    <span>itched</span>
  </em>
  <span> to run away.  Things were so much simpler when it was other children who were making him feel trapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus has failed at the promise he’d made to himself, to keep Lily’s son safe.  He’d trusted Dumbledore, and he’d been terribly, terribly betrayed.  He’d been a complete and utter </span>
  <em>
    <span>fool</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  “That’s-- Most people are very, very dim-witted.  Despite everything, you are not most people.”  Severus awkwardly stopped again, very much wishing for a vastly different skillset - not for the first time in his life.  “You deserve your basic needs met in a way that fits you as an individual.  I am sorry that you have not had that consistently in your life,” he decided on saying, and promptly regretted that.  Severus sighed heavily, looking far older than he was.  “I’ve made you uncomfortable.  For that you have my sincere apology.”  Despite his efforts, he wasn’t sure he achieved ‘sincere’.  “Should you wish to have your current clothes tailored to you, I am very efficient at tailoring charms and it would be my pleasure to assist you in that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> understand what was happening and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.  But Snape had just apologized to him.  And said that he deserved something other than someone teaching him manners.  And- and Harry had been waiting for almost a decade for anyone to notice and be willing to listen.  Even if they didn't do anything, just to not have the horror that was his home life dismissed as a child blowing things out of proportion or just lying for attention… but Snape had accused him of being attention seeking for much less than this.  But maybe if he shared, Snape would be shocked enough that he could get away or angry enough that things would go back to how he was used to them being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was probably silently staring for far too long before he said, "Hand-me-downs don't really feel like an injustice compared to going without food for days and sleeping in a cupboard."  Then he waited for exactly two seconds before turning and walking briskly away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus wasn’t sure what reaction he’d expected from Harry, but a staring contest wasn’t it.  An off-hand comment about starvation and being put in a cupboard also weren’t expected, though knowing Petunia it wasn’t all that surprising, really.  He let Harry go, waiting until he was out of ear shot to murmur: “10 points to Gryffindor for bravery in the face of adversity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-o-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus didn’t broach the subject with Harry again, or even come across him, until the last day before students would return, after a long time of ranting at Dumbledore and investigating the Dursleys’ house as surreptitiously as he could.  Then, he reluctantly cornered Harry again.  “Mr. Potter,” he hesitated awkwardly.  “Have you had an enjoyable remainder of your break?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hid away to panic for most of the rest of the week, and he'd just started venturing out into the castle alone again in preparation for everyone coming back the next day when he was caught again. He thought this was going to be terrible, but nothing could have prepared him for Snape being polite and otherwise not mentioning anything about their last talk.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir," he answered instead, trying not to make everything worse for himself, since his previous admissions were sure to come back to hurt him at some point.  "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear it,” he replied, managing something close to a smile… or perhaps a grimace.  “I wished to revisit our previous conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to start with stating that should you wish me to get muggle child protection involved, I can ensure that they are ready the instant you return from Hogwarts, and beyond ensuring they do due diligence, you would never have to speak to me about it again.  However, I would… also… like to offer that if you would simply like someone to speak to, I can ensure that there is someone who would take you seriously.  If you desire that to be someone in the wizarding world, I may need time, but I am… concerned.  For your welfare.”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>And doing a terrible job of expressing it in a way that is likely to be comforting</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he mentally scolded himself.  “I do not wish for any child to be… neglected.  In any way.  And I do not doubt that you have been severely neglected.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry's thoughts were entirely composed of screaming for quite a while before an actual, coherent thought could break through.  He pushed his back firmly against the wall behind him and crossed his arms again.  "A teacher said she'd help before.  I was hungry and sore for weeks."  Why did he just say that?  Why was he sharing things with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Snape</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  "Professor McGonagall already told me that students have to go home for summer.  I don't want it to be any worse than it's already going to be.  I'd rather just ignore all of it, sir."  What was he </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  This was his chance to try to get out of there again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am personally familiar with the failures that often occur with muggle child protections and would give you my word I wouldn’t allow it to fail you again,” Severus replied, as a truth for a truth sounded reasonably fair.  “Professor McGonagall is aware of your situation?”  His tone was unnecessarily sharp, and he visibly forced himself back down to a bland, quasi-calm.  “I am willing to do whatever is necessary to keep you safe, Mr. Potter.  Harry.  I… have been remiss in not looking into your situation sooner.  But, I don’t want to force you anymore than you’ve already been forced, so the most I can do is make you an offer.  I will try to keep you safe, and should you desire it, I will try to find you a new place to live, someplace you’re wanted and cared for.”  Even if he had to take the boy in himself, he’d make sure it happened.  “You deserve that much, as every child does.  I cannot help every child, but I can help you, if you decide you want it.”  He nodded once, decisively, and actively stepped to the side, so that Harry had a clear shot to leave again, in either direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry flinched when Snape's voice turned sharp, then made a face when he used his first name.  He didn't know what to believe or who to trust and it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  "I tried to tell her, but Professor McGonagall is always busy and…" he took an almost-comically deep breath, but he didn't leave again, though he was very aware of the opportunity.  "I don't want to go back there.  I never want to see them again.  If you… If you could make that happen, Sir, I'd appreciate it.  Anywhere would be better."  Well. Choice made, apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I give you my word that you will not have to return there this summer,” Severus nodded looking at him seriously.  “I will find you someplace where your needs will be met, your wants will be humored, and you will legally be allowed to stay.  I’ll let you know by… the regrettable spring holiday known as Easter, what that will mean in more detail.  In the meantime, should you ever need anything, and should Professor McGonagall happen to be busy, despite my… lacklustre performance as a professor, you are welcome to come to me.”  He wasn’t sure that admitting he knew he was a terrible professor would help, but it couldn’t hurt.  “If, for nothing else, than reminding her that she is far more qualified to handle children than I am.”  He managed an actual smile, and all of half a second of eye contact before he avoided Harry’s gaze, looking incredibly awkward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was too busy with his own awkwardness to notice anyone else's.  He didn't know if he could believe that promise, but it was hope, and he felt lighter than he had in a while.  He hugged himself a little, then nodded, smiling back tentatively.  "Thank you, sir."  Maybe Snape </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one trying to kill him and steal the thing under the cerberus.  He hated that Hermione might be right about that, but it was probably good to know.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hesitated for another second, then left again, determined to diligently avoid any unnecessary contact with Snape until the Easter holiday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Mr. Potter,” Snape replied, returning to his surname for both their sakes.  It turned out that the muggle court system wasn’t as simple to manipulate as he’d hoped, but a large part of his problem was suitable families for Harry to live with.  The Weasleys would have taken him, without doubt, but they didn’t exist in the muggle world.  The Grangers were an unknown variable he didn’t have enough information on.  The Malfoys would be a terrible social choice but could theoretically work.  The simplest solution was one that Harry would likely find as abhorrent as the Malfoys-- Severus could become Harry’s legal guardian.  He had the benefit of an existing relationship with the family, and Petunia would give him guardianship if he promised she’d never see him or Harry again.  He also carefully maintained a footprint in the muggle world, just in case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he had the paperwork underway, before he finalized it, he had to discuss it with Harry.  If it was unacceptable, he’d approach the Grangers, but it wasn’t exactly the sort of thing that one appreciated a stranger approaching you about, he assumed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter, I have something to discuss with you, if you have a moment,” he said as the class packed up to leave.  The shortened time slot between his classes would hopefully give Harry an easier exit from the discussion.  Once they were alone, he started: “If what I’m about to suggest to you is totally unacceptable, I will find you someplace else to stay, understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry exchanged a couple looks with his friends as they left, but then he approached Snape's desk without nearly the wariness he would have had a few months ago.  He clutched his bag strap, but otherwise didn't look </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> worried.  When Snape suggested that whatever he was about to say wouldn't be something he'd like, though, Harry frowned and braced himself.  "Yes, sir," he said, though he was far from confident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus nodded firmly and took a breath just a little bit deeper than normal.  “I should start with saying that probably like most adults you’ve met in the Wizarding World, I knew your parents.  However, I knew your mother from before we began Hogwarts.  I grew up very close to your mother, and I knew your aunt.  I’ve approached her, and she is willing to legally give me custody of you, in the muggle world.  Because of my existing connection to your family, and the willingness of all the adults involved, if you are willing, I can be your legal guardian.  You have my word that my behavior towards you will improve radically, regardless of your choice.”  He hesitated, looking anxious.  “I also promise that I will not harm you, that you will have as much food as you want, and you will never have to wear hand-me-downs unless you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry's eyes went wide as he tried to take in that information and not spiral out into possibilities that probably wouldn't ever come up.  His aunt approving was honestly a mark against him, but… this was a sure thing.  If he said 'no,' he had no way of knowing if the next option would be better.  Honestly, he wasn't even sure if he could handle anyone he liked knowing about why he needed a new home, and he really just wanted things settled.  He had meant it, when he'd said anything would be better.  And even if Snape was evil, he was the only adult in the world who'd genuinely wanted to help him and followed through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was probably quiet for far too long again, but then he nodded.  "You said you'd find me somewhere I was wanted.  You </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean this with all of my heart and soul when I say it: I want you.  I would love to be able to ensure you are safe, and taken care of, and, as much as I don’t know the first thing about it, loved,” he tried to be as open as he possibly could, hating how much he meant it.  “If you wish to find someone else, I’ll do that for you without hesitation, but this is something I’d very much want.”  He didn’t try to sell it any harder, but he made an active effort not to shut his expression down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, then."  He wasn't going to take a chance.  In this moment, Harry believed that Snape wouldn't hurt him, at least, and that was enough.  Especially if it meant this could happen quietly.  He bit his lip and watched Snape's face for another long moment.  "I'm okay with you being my guardian.  I have to get to my next class."  He smiled again, briefly and hesitantly, then left again, though it didn't look quite so much like running away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus returned his smile.  “I’ll get the paperwork finalized.”  And then he’d alert Dumbledore he really was carrying out his plan, once it was finalized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-o-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following Saturday, Harry worked up all his courage and, having told Ron and Hermione that he'd gotten detention, went to Snape's office and knocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus didn’t actively seek Harry out the remainder of the week, and his attitude wasn’t incredibly improved, but he managed to not make any of the students cry that week, so his effort might have been noticeable.  It was mildly surprising to open his door and see Harry, but he gave him a slim smile.  “Mr. Potter, please come in,” he said, managing to keep his tone and posture from being too intimidating, hopefully.  “Have a seat, if you like,” he gestured to a rather overstuffed chair which was across his desk from his desk chair.  He found students more talkative in comfortable seating.  “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sat, looking nervous, but he had to assume that most students looked nervous in this office.  It was creepy all on its own and Snape wasn't exactly known as a big fluffy teddy bear.  "I'm fine, sir, thanks, but... I was hoping you could tell me a little more about what it'll mean, for you to be my guardian." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Severus agreed with a smile.  “I have a house, in a muggle neighborhood.  You will live with me during the summer.  There’s more than enough space for you to have your own room, and we’ll figure out a way to decorate it that makes you happy.  My primary goals will be keeping you healthy, happy, and safe.  I will admit I do not know the first thing about parenting, but I’ll do my best.  When we’re at home, you’re welcome to call me whatever you wish.  Beyond that, I anticipate we’ll figure out rules as we go.  Do you have any specific concerns?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry thought for a moment, then asked, "How many people are going to know?"  Then he rushed to add, "I just really hate how much people stare at me and feel like they get to know all about my life already and the last thing I want is for people gossiping about my home life in the newspapers or something."  He took a breath and tried not to look directly at any of the jars that held whole animals.  "And, er, what's going to happen with the train back to London?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The staff of Hogwarts will be aware, and the Ministry of Magic, but beyond that, should you desire it to be a secret, I will endeavor to keep anyone else from knowing unless you tell them.  Should any information become known to the press, I will ensure it never happens again."  His tone was probably too firm and cold, but a child shouldn't be worrying about the media, even though Severus himself had assumed he'd enjoy it.  His expression softened, though, as he considered the next question.  "I'll take the Hogwarts Express with you.  Once we reach London, you can meet me at platform one, on the muggle side of King's Cross.  It should be reasonably free of anyone who might see us meet.  Does that sound like an acceptable plan to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn't love it, but he didn't know why. He nodded. "It's not that I want it to be a secret, sir; I just don't want it to be a big announcement."  He shifted uncomfortably, then squared his jaw and looked up again.  He was going to spend the summer with this man; he was going to have to man up.  "Sir, would you tell me about my mother? If you have time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise no big announcements.  If I am directly asked, I will not deny that you are in my care, unless it is someone of the press asking," Severus offered tentatively.  His expression smoothed into a small, genuine smile at Harry's question.  "I always have time for you," he said with a frankness that could be considered rather brusque, shock that he meant it making him a little bit awkward.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, he could definitely live with. He smiled back, to his own surprise.  Nobody had ever said that to him--not in a way he thought they meant. Snape saying he always had time? That was enough for Harry to suddenly feel very good about his decision.  And very bad for all the times he'd suspected his professor of being up to something awful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your mother was my first friend.  I met her before we came to Hogwarts, and somehow, despite our very different backgrounds and personalities, we got along wonderfully.  I have never, to this day, met anyone as kind or determined as Lily was."  Severus hesitated, considering his words carefully.  "She was an incredibly talented witch, but a large part of her ability came from her passion.  Your mother loved without fear, and her magic responded accordingly.  I'm sure you've been told you have her eyes, and that's very true.  But from what I've seen you also have very similar temperaments and attitudes towards your friends."  He paused, considering what was appropriate to tell an 11 year old.  "Do you have anything you'd like to know about her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry leaned forward eagerly when Snape started talking about his mother, looking entirely enthralled and losing all of his previous wary, closed-off posture.  He wanted to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  "Did she have a lot of friends? What did she like to do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She did have a lot of friends, though before we came to Hogwarts, it was mostly the two of us.  She was sorted into Gryffindor and promptly made more friends than I've ever had in my life," his expression was unbearably fond for a moment, before he got it under control again.  "She played football, both before Hogwarts, and occasionally with other students while she was here.  But she also engaged in more artistic endeavors.  She wrote poetry… a lot of truly terrible, but delightful poetry.  And she was a truly horrific clarinet player.  But she enjoyed herself, and I suppose that's what matters," Severus hesitated, and gave Harry another small, genuine smile.  "I'll see if I can find any photographs of her, for you to see.  I'm certain I have some in my attic.  The only question is which box."  Most of them were muggle photographs, but he wasn't sure that Harry would mind that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked like he very well might cry tears of joy.  This was more than the total of everything he knew about his parents before.  "I'd really like that, thank you.  Did she- did she have a pet?"  He didn't even know what to ask now.  "Did you know her parents?  Were they nice?"  The idea of learning about grandparents was so novel to him that he felt a little lightheaded as he asked, but now that he had a chance to know, he wanted to learn everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She had a cat, a great ginger fluff ball," Severus replied without hesitation.  "Your grandparents were… interesting people.  I didn't get on especially well with them, but my family wasn't exactly their sort of people.  Your aunt Petunia came by her tendency to look down on the working class quite honestly, but your mother came by </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> ability to love fiercely just as honestly.  I'm afraid I don't know what happened to your grandparents, but we can find out, if you like.  I won't withhold knowledge of your family from you, even through passivity." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they were snobs, but loving.  Harry could live with that.  He had a million more questions, but they were all mixed up in a way that made it hard to pull any out.  And he'd asked more questions today than he normally managed in a week and he was well aware that asking questions didn't endear him to adults.  Just as he was about to switch to finding an excuse to leave and go think, one more important question popped up clearly.  "Was there anything left of the house--and their things--after they died?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything of value, sentimental or material, was put in the Potter vaults at Gringotts, including possessions that belonged to your mother.  Anything such as your possessions which could be used by others without the sentimentality being tarnished were given away or sold.  If you would like, we can go to the vault.  I'm certain that we can locate anything your parents once held, with a little bit of effort.  I'm sorry that no one thought to send anything with you," Severus added the last with genuine regret, because he had allowed that, hadn't thought to question if Harry was happy and emotionally protected as well as physically safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry paused for a moment, trying not to let his excitement be too obvious.  They probably wouldn't be able to go until summer, so there was no point in being over the moon now.  Still, that there were still things that belonged to his family was a big deal.  "Vaults?  There's more than one?  The one Hagrid gave me a key to didn't have anything but money on it."  He didn't respond to Snape's last apology, since he didn't know how to do so without sounding pathetic.  He wouldn't have been allowed to keep anything if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been sent with stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus stared and blinked for a long moment, unsure what had happened that Harry hadn't been told about the family vaults.  "You should have at the very least access to the keys to several vaults.  Your aunt and uncle certainly don't have access to them or you would have heard about it, but the Potter family is a well-established line.  I'll write a solicitor and Gringotts to ensure that you have access, and that no one else has access apart from you unless you give permission.  As your legal guardian I would, in theory, have access, but I'll make it so that only you can remove items from your family vaults."  There was no point giving him access if it came with worry it would be taken away.  "I assume that you were given access to your trust.  But the physical possessions and heirlooms of the Potter Family are also held at Gringotts, as their real estate is no longer what it once was.  I believe there are a few properties, but the deeds are also held in Gringotts, so we can investigate that once we ensure that the vaults are still secure."  Belatedly, he realized that was a lot of information in a rather cold tone of voice and he actively worked on softening his expression.  "Does that make sense?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry's eyes had gone wide with shock again, and after a minute, he nodded again, looking stunned.  "Okay," he said quietly, then realized that that didn't answer the question.  "I think so, sir."  He looked up at him earnestly.  "Thank you for doing this."  His mind was whirling.  He was rich and important.  Possibly Malfoy-level rich and important.  And he hadn't even thought to get most of his friends a Christmas gift.  This was… a lot to process.  Which really, he'd have to do later, because he realized now that he trusted Snape more than he'd ever trusted any other adult.  How that had happened was also something to think about later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's my pleasure," he replied as gently as he could manage, smiling at Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir, there's something else.  Whatever Fluffy is guarding, I think someone is trying to steal it, and they probably already know how to get past Fluffy because Hagrid told someone when they were giving him a dragon egg."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His immediate reaction to Harry's announcement was to raise his eyebrows and not otherwise respond for a long moment.  "I see.  That's very important information, and I appreciate you telling me."  He was amazed that he didn't sound at all patronizing.  "Do you want to tell me what's made you think this?  Not that I disbelieve you," he hurried to add.  "But you likely have evidence that could aid me and professor Dumbledore.  I'll neglect to mention you know that there is a Cerberus in a forbidden corridor, just this once."  He added just a little bit of authority to his tone, because rule breaking shouldn't be encouraged.  "This is an extenuating circumstance and I appreciate you telling me, but I will not tolerate future rule breaking without giving you consequences."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry blushed and looked away, but he couldn't help but smile a little.  Someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>believed</span>
  </em>
  <span> him and hadn't told him to mind his business and stop worrying about it.  "It really was an accident, sir.  The stairs don't always go to the same place, you know, and the castle is huge and confusing.  There's not even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sign</span>
  </em>
  <span>."  Harry bit his lip and thought for a second, then started at the beginning, telling Snape quickly about how Hagrid had collected the package, then seeing the article about the attempted theft, then about Hagrid letting slip the name 'Flamel,' then about stumbling into the corridor (though he left out the circumstances) and finding out about Fluffy, then about how Hagrid had told someone about Fluffy and music, then about the terrifying monster thing that was like a weird approximation of a human, but was killing unicorns in the forest.  He spoke quickly and in a disorganized jumble, and he was sure to have missed some details, but he conveyed the general idea of the situation and he felt oddly proud of himself for doing so without revealing any more of the rule-breaking that Snape was apparently going to take seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a whirlwind of an explanation, and Severus jotted down notes as Harry spoke, so that he could try to put it in some kind of linear order.  "The stairs are very confusing, but students get the patterns down sooner than they expect.  Unfortunately, the concept of hiding things means that signage would be as good as pointing towards the hidden things.  I am further convinced a school is not the correct place to hide anything.  Nevertheless, your story is… incredibly helpful.  Whoever is trying to steal the thing that has been entrusted to Dumbledore and the… monster you witnessed may well be the same being.  If you notice anything else unusual, will you come to me?  I will attempt to explain the situation to the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall, but it might be a while before they consider the fact that most of our students are likely to either get lost or curious, let alone that there might actually be someone trying to break in."  He hesitated before asking with clear curiosity: "Do you have any suspects?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir. I'll come to you."  And he meant it, surprisingly.  He didn't bother pointing out that the headmaster telling them the corridor was as good as a sign for everyone except the first years.  He smiled a little more brightly, somehow actually convinced that Snape would do something about this and that he could relax a little now.  "Honestly, sir, everyone thinks it's you.  I did too at first.  It's just that you went upstairs instead of down when the troll was supposed to be in the dungeons at Halloween.  I don't think that anymore though!"  He wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure, actually, but he'd decided that if Snape wanted the stone, he could have it, because he'd rather live with someone who stole something but listened to him, than with his aunt and uncle any day.  "I, er, should probably go do homework.  Can I… ask you more about my mum?  Later?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yes, I suppose that was suspicious of me.  I give you my word that I was merely ensuring no one took advantage of the situation with the troll.  Several of us members of staff have agreed upon roles in situations calling for different skill sets.  If someone were to break in with malicious intent, I could handle that more easily than a troll.  Other professors are better suited to a troll than a duel with someone trying to steal something.  I'm generally a suspicious individual, both because of my appearance and my mannerisms, and it's alright if you still find me to be suspicious," his tone remained mostly even but managed to stay away from 'bored' which was a fairly remarkable achievement for him.  "So let me add that in this particular situation, I had an opportunity to steal the artifact and instead added my own safeties to the corridor to keep it safe.  I will endeavor to continue doing that as long as Headmaster Dumbledore requests it of me."  Severus smiled again, gently.  "You may ask me questions as often as you like," he confirmed.  "But I very much approve of still prioritizing your studies.  That's extremely good behavior."  It wasn't quite a declaration of pride, but it was still a step further in familiarity than he'd go with most first-year students. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't feel like it was okay, to continue being suspicious of his guardian, but he appreciated the space Snape was giving him to adjust to things.  He smiled again and shouldered his bag as he stood.  Maybe he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> go do homework, if that was something his new guardian approved of like that.  Harry thanked Snape again, then left to go to the library.  It was two weeks later when he returned with a whole 'nother list of questions about his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry gets himself into trouble and stuck in the hospital wing and Sev is far too soft on him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was absolutely the very last time Severus ever accepted an errand from Dumbledore when he should be in his office.  He was never, ever running errands again, not with a stupid, reckless, self-sacrificing Gryffindor he needed to look after.  His expression was probably far too dark as he swooped into the hospital wing, but worry had never been his strength.  He took in the other Gryffindors around Harry, and with a calm he absolutely didn’t feel said: “You all have someplace else to be.  I suggest you find it and give Mr. Potter his space, now.”  It was a clear command, without real reason, other than he needed to make sure Harry was alright and he’d made a promise he refused to break. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was worried.  Snape had been very clear on the not breaking rules front and if nothing else, he'd broken curfew and gone into the out of bounds corridor again.  But he was also, oddly, comforted by the fact that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He sat up a little straighter in bed and managed to look at least a little contrite.  "I did come to find you first, I promise.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> I tried to talk to Professor McGonagall."  Making excuses probably didn't help sell his expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only when they were alone did Severus’s expression soften into true worry.  “I believe you.  And unfortunately, though I’m afraid it will only encourage you, I’m only taking five house points from Gryffindor for reckless endangerment of yourself and your friends.”  Severus said as evenly as he could manage.  “But I need you to understand something, Harry.”  He hesitated, and sat in the chair next to Harry’s bed so he wasn’t towering over him.  “I am not angry with you, but I am incredibly worried and I have half a mind to scold you the entire summer for the way you put yourself in danger.  You are an incredibly valuable individual, not for what you can do for anyone, or for defeating Voldemort.  You’re valuable because you’re a very talented young wizard with a heart too big for his own good.  And it very well might get you killed.  Next time, if she refuses to help you, you tell Minerva that if she doesn’t help you I will personally see to it something very nasty happens to her.  You should never, ever have had to do what you did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry teared up, his conflicting emotions making it very hard to respond any other way.  It was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be worried about and he was relieved and touched to get off so easy and he was amused and reassured by Severus' taking his side against his head if house like that, but… Now that everything was over, all the fear had crashed down into him and he was still feeling a little betrayed, after being unsupported when he needed it the most, and he was still in physical pain, which didn't help.  "It was Voldemort.  In the back of Quirrel's head.  I… I think the monster in the forest was Voldemort taking over Quirrel's body.  It looked a little like that.  I-" he choked up a little, and coughed and wiped away some of the tears before continuing in a choked whisper.  "He said he'd bring my parents back, if I helped him.  He was lying, wasn't he?"  He desperately needed to hear that that had been a lie and that that wasn't possible, because he didn't think he could handle a world where that </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> possible and no one had done it for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus offered a handkerchief, when Harry teared up, hesitating because he wasn’t sure if physically comforting him would help at all.  After a moment debating, he left his hand close enough to Harry’s that he could take it if he wanted to.  “He was lying.  That’s what he does.  He is a master manipulator, who convinces people that if they help him, he’ll give them whatever they want most.  I’m sorry, Harry.  Nothing, not even the most powerful of wizards, not Voldemort, and not Dumbledore, not anyone I’ve ever heard of, could actually bring your parents back.  Not maintaining who they were.”  Severus hesitated, looking as indecisive as he felt.  “You have been very, very brave in a way you shouldn’t have needed to be.  But you were, and I’m… proud,” Severus hesitated, because that felt wrong to say in relation to bravery.  “I’m proud that you tried so hard to keep your word, but still did what you knew was right.”  He waited a moment to ask, obviously concerned: “Is there anything you need that I can give you, right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry took the handkerchief and twisted it in his hands when he wasn't using it.  Despite his relief, he looked defeated.  Two days ago, he never would have thought his parents could come back, but it hurt to hear that said now, after a moment of hope and wondering.  Snape expressing pride though… Harry looked up, shocked and curious.  Then, after a moment, he was a little proud of himself too.  "Why does he want to kill me?" he finally asked, partially in response to Snape's last question.  "Is he going to keep trying?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus looked utterly defeated at the question, his shoulders slumping just a little bit.  “I… am afraid that that is because he knows the very vaguest bit of a prophecy he decided pertained to you.  That you are the only one who could defeat him.  And it is my fault that he knows about it, and I cannot ever, ever do enough penance to make up for that.  He will keep trying, undoubtedly.  This is not the end.  But I am prepared to fight him, in a way I never have before.  For </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  I don’t know if there will be others, but you will never be alone in this, Harry.  I give you my word.”  He couldn’t save Lily, but maybe, if Harry allowed him to help, her sacrifice could save her son, even this long after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was still and quiet for another long moment.  "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Am</span>
  </em>
  <span> I the only one who can defeat him?"  He looked terrified.  He didn't know anything about prophecies, but he hated them already.  He didn't know how to respond to any of the rest of that, so he didn't.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you’re the only one who can defeat him, but he… isn’t a sane person.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>believes you are.  So it’s a matter of keeping you safe, should he return.  We… have no evidence that this is the end of him, at all.  But, hopefully if there is a next time, you will not face him alone.”  Gently Severus gave in and settled his hand on Harry’s shoulder, trying to offer any comfort he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a little comforting.  Harry leaned instinctively into his touch, then looked surprised that he had done so.  People didn't touch him.  At least not outside of quidditch and the activities surrounding it.  Not unless it was violent.  This was… Different.  He didn't pull away.  "Will you stay a while?  I don't think I want to try to talk to Ron and Hermione yet."  And he was sure they'd be back as soon as Snape left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus’ expression was almost painfully soft, just for a moment, before he schooled it into something a little less emotional.  “I’ll stay as long as you like,” he agreed easily.  And then, because he’d seen a lot of parents and children through the years, hesitantly offered: “Would you like a hug?”  Harry had leaned into his touch, but he’d then looked surprised, and he wasn’t sure that the offer would even go over well, but worried parents seemed to hug their children, and even though he wasn’t actually Harry’s parent, he was supposed to be filling that role to the best of his abilities. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked genuinely puzzled by the offer, but after a moment, he nodded.  It was a small, shy nod.  That was a thing parents were supposed to do, wasn't it?  Hugging.  Harry didn't have a clear memory of </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> being hugged.  It must be nice though, if so many people did it so often.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus smiled at him before very carefully gathering him into a hug, to avoid hurting him or accidentally suffocating him.  He held him for a good, long moment, and gently smoothed his hair down when he pulled away, emulating the affectionate gestures he’d seen mostly mothers do.  “You should rest, now,” he murmured, gently, as he crossed his legs and settled into the chair by Harry’s bed, leaving his hand next to Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't think he'd ever been touched so much at once.  Harry wrapped his arms around his guardian and teared up all over again.  He kind of didn't want it to ever end, but it did and Harry didn't feel like he could ask for more.  He didn't think his throat would cooperate if he tried.  His hair stayed neither smooth nor down, but that was a nice touch too.  Harry took a couple deep breaths, wiped away the tears again, and then moved to lay down, setting his glasses on the bed next to his pillow, since there wasn't room on the side table.  After ninety-six long seconds of staring at the blurry spot that was Snape's hand beside him, he cautiously reached to take it.  He was asleep moments later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus only moved his hand to securely link their fingers, resigning himself to a future of sitting exactly where he was however long it took for Harry to wake up again.  He didn’t dare pull away, not when he’d just been entrusted with careful connection.  Mentally, he started composing his future rant to Albus </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minerva about keeping students safe regardless of how busy they all were, outwardly merely waiting and guarding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry slept for a little over an hour, then blinked blearily a couple times before finding his glasses.  His head hurt a little less, but his hand was weirdly warm and sticky.  He pulled it away, blushing and looking embarrassed as he wiped the sweat on the blankets.  "Water?"  There was a glass just out of his reach, which Severus handed to him. "Thanks.  Er.  For staying.  I think- I think I'm probably okay now, if you have things to do."  He </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> have better places to be than this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus didn’t look at all bothered or embarrassed by their hand holding, although it was admittedly a terrible sensory experience.  He refused to let Harry see that, because he didn’t want to discourage comfort seeking.  He’d read about children who were denied comfort, and he didn’t intend to worsen his charge’s experiences.  “It was my pleasure to stay,” he said, without hesitation.  “If you would like me to stay longer, I don’t mind.  If you’d like me to leave, I also would not mind.  I am most concerned with your well-being.”  Anything else could wait, if Harry needed it to.  Severus turning his attention away had nearly gotten him killed, the last time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry didn't want to be alone.  Or to be asked to participate in cheerful conversation with his friends.  But he didn't know what he wanted Snape there </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it felt selfish and awkward to ask him to stay just to be there.  Harry fidgeted for a second, then pushed himself to sit up again.  After another moment, he decided on a mostly-honest answer.  "I don't know what I want."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus waited, as Harry came to some sort of conclusion.  “That’s alright,” Severus said immediately.  “If you don’t know, however, would you mind if I stay?”  He asked it hesitantly, because he wasn’t sure pushing would help anything.  “I find myself rather worried about you still, and keeping you in my sight… alleviates that worry,” he offered, after a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was an easier question.  Harry nodded again.  He just sat for a moment, trying to think, but also trying not to think about recent events.  Finally, he asked, "What time is it? And what day?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the 7th of June, quarter past one in the afternoon,” Snape answered promptly.  “You were asleep for three days.”  He didn’t offer anything else, only a small smile, one that mostly involved his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry frowned, taking a moment to come to terms with that. "Does that mean the leaving feast is tomorrow?"  He was, slowly, getting better at asking questions, as Severus continued to answer them without complaint. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does.  If you are feeling up for it tomorrow, you will likely get to go.  But you are not under obligation to attend if you aren’t feeling up for it,” Severus didn’t show any irritation at the questions, even looking a little relieved that Harry was asking.  Conversation was always easiest when the other person had information they needed.  After a heartbeat’s hesitation, however, Severus added: “How </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was nice.  Not being pressured into anything.  "My hands and throat feel better.  Still a little groggy."  Harry ran a hand through his hair and scratched behind his ear, then crinkled his nose for a second.  "I, er, think I probably need a shower."  He could use a trip to the toilet too.  He wasn't really feeling good about standing, though.  "My scar still hurts.  Is that normal?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, we don’t have any frame of reference for what’s normal regarding your scar,” Severus looked genuinely regretful.  “No one else in the world, that we know of, has a scar like yours.  But, it’s unlikely that potions for pain would interact, if you’d like to try one.”  The curse scar didn’t have any oppressive auras that he’d detected, and his mild pain potion was as simple as it could be, with low risk of interactions.  “As for the shower… I can cast a cleansing charm on you, if you aren’t feeling up for trying to navigate a shower while still feeling groggy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry still definitely wasn't used to voicing complaints and being presented with solutions.  He smiled gratefully.  "I think I'd like the potion.  If that's okay."  Harry blushed a little and looked toward the small bathroom he knew contained a shower, contemplating the intimidating distance.  "But I have to use the loo anyway."  He could make it that far.  He didn't want to, but he could.  He'd done much more demanding physical labor while feeling much worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, of course,” Severus didn’t look at all bothered, nor considerate of Harry’s obvious embarrassment.  “If I assist you to the bathroom, do you think you’ll be able to manage without falling?  While you use the toilet, I can fetch you the potion, and then you can shower, hopefully with less of a headache.”  He offered the plan slightly more tentatively, because he wasn’t sure what he’d suggest if Harry wasn’t confident he could manage without help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked surprised again at the offer of help, but he accepted.  That would be much more manageable.  "Yessir.  I can do that."  He pushed the covers back and scooted closer to the edge of the bed before throwing his legs over the side.  Then it was just about standing up.  He could do that.  It was awkward and embarrassing, but he did get across the large room, then took care of business with relative ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus made sure to offer Harry as much physical support as he seemed to want, while also making sure that he didn’t risk letting him fall.  Once Harry was safely in the bathroom, he fetched the potion, hopefully giving him a decent amount of time before knocking on the door.  “Harry? I have the pain potion for you,” he called through the door almost immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took him another moment, but he made it to the door without dying of embarrassment, which he was calling a win.  "Thanks."  He was leaning against the door frame for support, but he looked to be getting steadier with time rather than weaker.  Harry took the potion gratefully.  "I just swallow this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus gave him as reassuring a smile as he could, relieved to see he didn’t look in immediate danger of falling over.  “All of it, if you can,” he confirmed.  “It shouldn’t taste too terrible, I’ve tried to mellow out the flavor,” he added.  He prided himself on the quality of his pain potions, but he was mostly trying to convey ‘I made this, it’s safe’, in case that was a concern for Harry at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wasn't concerned about it before, but it was a comfort now.  He swallowed the potion, grimaced because potions were always terrible, no matter how mild, and then smiled again.  "Thank you. Er… Could you… find me some, um, clean clothes, sir? Please?"  He really didn't want to put the hospital wing pajamas he'd probably been wearing for three days back on after his shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.  I’ll be back hopefully before you’re done in the shower,” Severus replied with a decisive nod.  He wasn’t sure abandoning his post was the best call, given that Harry didn’t seem inclined to have his friends return, so the clothes he procured were another set of hospital pajamas, but they were at least clean.  He waited until the shower turned off to knock on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wasn't particularly thorough, but he got off the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the gross layer of whatever it was that accumulated over several days of not washing.   Then he wrapped himself up in a large towel before opening the door again.  This was all really good.  Much easier than it would have been with just Madam Pomfrey to help.  Harry felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  And looked after.  He thanked Severus again, then got dressed and walked almost on his own back to the bed.  "We really only lost five points?" he asked, seemingly out of nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really only lost five points,” Severus confirmed, smiling at him again, because it was such a normal student thing to be concerned about.  He was pretty sure he’d smiled more at Harry than he had since he was a 14 year old.  “Has the pain potion eased the headache at all?” he asked once Harry was settled back in his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A little," he confirmed.  "Not a lot.  My scar still hurts, but the rest of it is better."  His stomach growled, betraying another of his complaints, but Harry just looked over at his pile of gifted sweets and picked out a pumpkin pasty, instead of asking for the eggs and toast that really sounded good.  "And I'm not in trouble besides that?" he confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad it's at least a little bit better, even if your scar still hurts," Severus replied, watching Harry pick out some sweets with a curious gleam to his eyes.  "You're not in trouble beyond that, though I'd very much appreciate it if you avoided any other life and death situations," he replied, only a little bit resigned.  After a moment, he asked: "Would you like food with more… substance?  I know nutritional potions leave much to be desired when it comes to hunger."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... I wouldn't say 'no' to a meal.  Maybe there's food left from lunch."  Harry bit into the pasty anyways, because he was hungry and it was there.  But then he shyly said, "I really would like some toast.  And juice.  But not if it's trouble.  Madam Pomfrey never lets me go long without feeding me, so I'm sure I don't have long to wait."  The last thing he wanted was for Severus to think Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>expected</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to fetch things for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus' expression softened.  "It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> any trouble to ensure your needs are met.  Is there anything else besides toast and juice that you'd like to eat?" he asked.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry hesitated, looking doubtful.  “Scrambled eggs would be nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he had Harry's full order, he called for one of Hogwarts' house elves and made the request, which was promptly delivered in double.  The second tray was handed to a mildly bewildered Severus.  "It appears it is also time for me to eat," he informed Harry with a wry smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was more than wide-eyed when a house elf appeared.  He even scooted back a little as he watched.  "Sorry but- what was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" he asked when the creature was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy was raised by muggles, and had had no reason to meet a house elf, of course.  Severus internally berated himself as he gently reached out to pat Harry's shoulder gently in comfort.  "That was a house elf.  There are quite a few who live and work here at Hogwarts.  Most of the Pureblood households have at least one.  They take care of the cooking and cleaning around the castle, though they tend to stick out of sight unless they're needed.  They'd hurt themselves before they knowingly hurt you," he summarized, before gently nudging Harry towards his food.  "Eat, and then I'll answer any more questions you have."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry still looked disconcerted by the idea, but he did what he was told and ate.  He didn't finish the large portions, but when he was full, he set the plate down on the bed and immediately started in on the questions.  "Why do they do the cleaning?  Are they like servants?  Why haven't I seen them before, if they work at Hogwarts?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus didn't protest when. Harry pushed aside the rest of his food, merely removed the tray from his bed.  "They are like servants.  They need magic to survive, and in exchange for as much magic as they need, they keep the castle running smoothly.  They seem rather happy with the arrangement, though some of the house elves don't enjoy it as much.  They stay out of the way because it is much easier for them to complete their tasks if they're hidden, and also to avoid alarming students who don't know they exist.  I'm very sorry for startling you, it slipped my mind that you wouldn't know of them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry did not look happy with that answer. "So… if they don't do the chores, they don't get to live?"  Trading work for magic didn't seem to be all that different from trading work for food and water, and Severus had already told him that it was wrong for that to have been done to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  So why was it okay for elves?  Because they weren't human?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus was quiet for a long moment, because put like that it didn’t sound right.  “It’s more of a returned gift from them, at least at Hogwarts.  They do what needs to be done, and collectively they get all of the chores done.  But they all do tasks that they enjoy doing, here.  The house elves that like cooking do the cooking, the ones that like cleaning do cleaning, the ones who like sewing make the clothing for the other elves.  I’m certain that there are house elves here who just consume the magical essence of the place and in return do something very small like fold napkins into fancy shapes.  But they didn’t have to pick a wizarding community.  There are similar elves who live on dragon reserves, and take magic from dragons.  Doubtlessly, there are elves in the forbidden forest.  We just do not call them house elves because they don’t take their magic from, well, wizards, who live in houses.  Some elves in the pureblood families are terribly abused, but the ones here at Hogwarts were Helga Hufflepuff’s idea.  She brought the first ones here to ensure there was a safe place for them to get endless supplies of magic.  What they choose to do in return is usually up to the individual elf.  I doubt a Hogwarts elf would even be punished unless it actively threatened someone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry still </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn't like that.  He liked it even less when Severus implied that elves could be punished as well as not given the magic they needed.  "If they can choose where they live, how do they end up abused in other places?"  His posture had closed off a little, and he was leaning away from Snape in a way he hadn't in weeks now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus looked sad, for a long moment.  “I’m going to tell you something about my family, to make a comparison.  I think it will help explain that just because there is theoretically a choice doesn’t mean there always is a choice.”  He hesitated, though, because he didn’t want to overload Harry.  “My mother was a pureblood witch, from a long line of purebloods.  They didn’t have money or power by the time my mother was born, but they still had their blood status. They weren’t British, though, and my mother very much wanted to stay in England.  So, she found someone to marry.  She married a muggle man, and at first they were reasonably happy.  I don’t know when that changed, but it did, and my father became… violent.  Cruel.  He took it out on my mother, and on me.  My mother was, in theory, free to make a choice.  But she was not a British citizen, and though she was physically, magically, much more powerful than my father, part of her staying here hinged upon the fact that she was married to a British citizen.  But also sometimes, after you become used to something, you don’t see what’s wrong with it.  She knew it hurt me, knew it hurt her, to stay, but the idea of leaving was so far from her mind she couldn’t even think to do it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, and refocused on Harry’s actual question.  “House elves live a very, very long time.  Most of them that bond with a family take an oath that they will serve that household for as long as the elf lives.  It is in essence, comparable to a marriage contract, on a magical level.  They can be released from the contract, the vow, by being given an item of clothing by their masters.  But their masters can’t free them any other way, other than killing them, and house elves cannot simply walk away because it would require a high personal cost to them.  The effort to trick someone who mistreats them into letting them go is too high, and contractually, to stay in wizarding society, they must obey their so-called master.  I know of at least one elf who left their household without being freed, contractually, and they could no longer accept wizarding magic.  Like my mother, they would lose their chosen home and any connections, if they just walked away from their mistreatment.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If that was supposed to make Harry feel better about things, it didn't work, but the sadness and regret in Severus' expression softened Harry a little towards him, at least, and he stopped looking quite so doubtful and worried.  "Is there a way to force them into a contact?  Or do they have to choose for themselves, at least at first?"  </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> would make it feel a little better, he thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As far as I know there is no way to force them into a contract, though there may be ways to trick them.  The ceremony that binds the house-elf and the household they agree to work for requires the head of the household and the house elf to consent to it.”  After a moment’s hesitation, Severus continued.  “It’s also worthwhile noting, that while the Hogwarts elves are drawing on the magic of the Castle, elves bound to families draw on primarily the power of the head of house.  There have been situations wherein a house elf drained the head of house of magic entirely.  There aren’t limits on how much they can take, and so the contracts typically create an agreement of things that they give in return for the risk of personal harm and possibly termination of pureblood families.  Moreover, house elves are incredibly loyal and will punish themselves in most cases, even if their so-called master has never punished them.  Their sense of guilt over wrong doing is usually punishment enough for them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry frowned again.  "Okay.  I guess… I guess that's not quite as bad as I thought."  Harry still saw himself in them though, and it wasn't a comforting image.  He even understood the guilt.  He felt awful about making his guardian worry and about breaking his promise and the school rules, even though he knew he'd done the right thing.  "I think I want to be alone for a while," he finally said, not making eye contact.  "Is that okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus looked uncomfortable for a brief moment before he schooled his expression.  “It is always okay,” he replied.  “Boundaries are very important.”  He stood, and then hesitated.  “Shall I put a quiet sign on the door to the hospital wing, or would you like your friends to join you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think… maybe just Ron and Hermione would be okay?"  Harry hugged himself a little bit again and tried for a smile, though it wasn't very successful.  "Thank you."  He said that an awful lot to Severus, but he'd done an awful lot to earn his gratitude.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Severus agreed easily, sighing softly at the thank you.  “It is my privilege to help, Harry.  Always.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll, er, meet you at platform one at the station, right?  If I don't see you before?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. “Platform one.  If you would like to see me again before then, you need only send a request and I will come.  I’ll let Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley know that they can come and see you, now.  Please try and get some more rest, as you’re able.”  Severus waited a few seconds before turning to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry's smile was a little more genuine then, but he didn't say anything else.  And then, in what seemed like no time at all, his two best friends were there and his focus changed entirely.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment! It means the world to us to see your feedback or even just to see you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sev and Harry go home for the summer.  Harry asks difficult question and causes problems on purpose. Then it gets emotional.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry did go to the feast, then slept in his dorm for the last night of term, then got everything packed up like he was supposed to.  When he stepped off of the train that evening, and made his way to platform one, he felt like he was going into something almost completely unknown.  But Severus was there waiting for him, and he let out a short sigh of relief as he approached.  "Sir?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus was relieved to have made it to platform one before Harry, despite the fact that he’d actually made the effort and changed out of his robes.  He’d traded them in for a black overcoat and a scarf, and his hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, looking rather unlike himself- which was, of course, the point.  It would stop people from immediately looking at them and seeing Harry Potter and Severus Snape.  “Hello, Harry.  I’m afraid we’ve got another train ride before we’ll be home.  Are you hungry?”  He really ought to discuss the fact that Harry was still calling him ‘sir,’ despite no longer being at Hogwarts.  Clearly, he needed encouragement or suggestions as to what to call him… or perhaps he was resigned to the fact that he was living with his professor and didn’t want to consider him anything other than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh."  He hadn't really considered that there might be more travelling, but it made sense.  It would have been a long drive back to Privet Drive with the Dursleys.  "Yes, sir, a little."  He was completely oblivious to Snape's worry about his form of address, and he just stood, watching him and waiting for further direction or some indication of what was going to happen next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, there’s a pret over in Saint Pancras, does that sound acceptable?”  They’d have to come back to King’s Cross, but the Pret a Manger definitely had kosher food, and at the moment he didn’t feel like doing a scavenger hunt.  “I can shrink and lighten your trunk for you, and carry… Hedwig, was it?”  He very vaguely remembered the name of the owl, he hoped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded again.  He'd never been to one, clearly, but he was familiar with the concept, and a sandwich sounded nice.  He was much more surprised by the next offer.  "Yes, sir.  She's already a bit cranky from being shut up, so, don't mind if she snaps at you."  He didn't have a clue why his guardian would want to carry Hedwig for him, but he wasn't worried for her, so he didn't protest.  "When is our train leaving?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus smiled, and once he was sure that they were hidden enough no one would notice the sudden disappearance of the trunk, he shrunk it as promised, handing the pocket sized trunk to Harry and taking Hedwig.  “She’ll be able to fly in a few hours.  We’ve got about two hours before our train leaves, and then roughly an hour and a half on the train,” Severus replied, as he gently pressed on Harry’s shoulder with a nod, to try and indicate they should start moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled up at him and easily slipped the trunk into a pocket before walking in the indicated direction.  This was totally fine and normal and </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much better than the Dursleys.  He tried not to think too hard about anything in particular to avoid feeling too lost in this new and unfamiliar situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus was mostly quiet except to give instructions through King’s Cross, over the Saint Pancras.  As they approached the Pret, he gave Harry another smile.  “You can get anything you want, so long as it includes something that constitutes a meal, and isn’t all sugar, alright?”  He didn’t hesitate to enter the pret, even carrying an owl, as he’d found that acting as though what you were doing was totally normal and within your rights tended to make people shocked enough that you could get in and get back out before they realized what you were doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded gratefully, hoping he wasn't assuming incorrectly that Severus was planning to pay for both of them, because he didn't currently have any non-magical currency.  He ordered a chicken-bacon flat bread, then looked to his guardian for approval and reassurance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus gave him a reassuring smile and a nod before asking: "would you like anything else? Crisps? A biscuit? A beverage?  You can get whatever else you like," he reiterated, fully planning to purchase snacks if Harry didn't select any.  He acquired his own falafel with mashed beets while he let Harry decide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hesitated, but selected some crisps and lemonade as well.  Then, through the rest of the process of getting their food, he stayed close to Severus' side.  A couple times, he even brushed against him, but despite how strange he was sure that should have been, for some reason, Harry didn't feel good about getting too far away right then.  He didn't really want to examine the why of that either.  "Are we going to eat here?" he finally asked.  "Or back at the train station?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus purchased extra crisps, and a couple of bottles of water and paid for their food without hesitation.  "I think back at the train station.  We can start discussing what to expect at… home, if you like," he offered.  He wasn't sure that the pret would allow them to stay with Hedwig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Expectations.  Harry's stomach twisted a little, but it was a good kind of nervousness, he thought.  "I'd like that, sir, thanks."  He walked quietly, again, not at all minding the distance, then, when they'd settled somewhere, he sat and waited for Severus to initiate the conversation again.  He would have said something himself, but he was so clueless going into this that he didn't even know what to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus looked a little awkward, especially peering at Harry over his brightly colored food.  "First of all, as we're no longer at Hogwarts, you do not need to call me sir, or professor.  You may call me Severus, or anything else you like.  If you'd like to experiment, that's fine.  If you're most comfortable with sir or professor, that's also fine, but I don't want you to feel obligated at home." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, okay."  That was going to be odd.  He didn't think he'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> interacted with an adult who didn't want that kind of formality.  Even with his aunt and uncle, it had always been a very formal 'Aunt Petunia' and 'Uncle Vernon' or ma'am or sir.  What was it that people called their guardians normally, if it wasn't mum and dad?  "Is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> at home?  Or anywhere that's not Hogwarts?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anywhere that's not Hogwarts," Severus replied with a smile.  "At Hogwarts I need to maintain something of my reputation, but I don't intend to give you a home by keeping you at arm's length at all time."  He hesitated a moment before continuing: "I have some house rules about the kitchen specifically that will take some getting used to, but if you break them, the only consequence will be you'll have to help me clean.  Would you like to go over those now, on the train, or tomorrow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was very familiar with confusing kitchen rules that ended in him scrubbing counters for hours.  That probably wasn't something he needed to be concerned with right this second.  "Tomorrow," he answered, sounding mostly confident.  It would probably be easier to remember rules about where things go and how they should be washed if he could see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tomorrow it is," Severus agreed with a smile that was mostly just his eyes.  "I ought to warn you, part of my house is… rather dilapidated.  I keep the entrance and front sitting room dingy, so as to avoid unwelcome guests lingering, but the upstairs and the kitchen has been remodeled.  Your room is currently rather bare, but it should be clean enough.  We can decorate it however you like.  There's only one bathroom, but I imagine we'll work out a routine fairly quickly.  Some of the doors have been hidden behind bookcases, but I'll show you how to open all of them tomorrow.  I request you not go in my potions lab without me, but that is for your safety, not because you're unwelcome.  Does all of that make sense so far?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had never heard of someone discouraging guests like that, but he had to stifle a laugh at the idea of it.  He couldn't even really imagine decorating, but an entire room all to himself sounded heavenly, and hidden doors were always fun.  "Yeah," he confirmed.  "Is this… a muggle house?  I mean, is there electricity and appliances?  Or is it going to be totally different?"  He didn't know what a wizarding house was like, but it would be kind of fun to find out, he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus was more than a little pleased with the stifled laughter, even if it was sort of at his expense.  "It is a muggle house, though it's a little bit out of date.  The wiring is safe, of course, but I'm afraid the television is still black and white.  I've always preferred reading.  If you want a color television, I'm happy to procure one, I just haven't done so to this point.  I tend to do a lot of cleaning with magic, with the exception of the kitchen and my potions lab, but beyond that I tend to live a mostly muggle lifestyle," he replied.  "I find things to be more rewarding if I do them without the aid of magic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wasn't sure what he'd do with a functional television he was allowed to use whether it was color or not.  His future was looking better by the minute.  "Oh, er, I got this note?  About underage magic?  Does that mean I'm not allowed to do magic at home?"  He wasn't looking forward to the lack of practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Technically, it is against the law for underage witches and wizards to perform magic outside of their schools.  However, there is no way to police children who live with magical parents or guardians, and so it is the parents or guardians' responsibility to stop underage magic.  I am of the opinion that preventing you all from practicing and studying over the summer is a terrible practice, and you should be allowed to practice if you so desire.  We'll have to set up a space that can cushion any magical mishaps, but I encourage you strongly -without broadcasting it to the world- to practice whatever interests you.  I'm happy to help you with anything you wish to learn."  Severus gave him a rather conspiratorial smile, and ate his dinner as though he hadn't suggested Harry actively break the law. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So much for following the rules being important.  Harry grinned, almost as widely as when he'd woken up to his first real presents in a decade on Christmas morning.  Then he ate some of his own food, trying not to worry about how nice it would be to be able to study openly at his home.  But then his mind wandered and his smile faded.  "Professor Dumbledore said it was important for me to be at the Dursley's because I was protected there.  Is Voldemort going to try to come after me while I'm with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My home is one of the most heavily warded homes in the UK.  It is very difficult for people to find unless they have been invited.  The Voldemort that might come after you has not been invited."  He hesitated, looking at Harry for a long, tense moment.  "Some of his followers, however, have held invitations.  I've updated the wards so that they shouldn't be allowed in, but… at one time, I was a death eater, Harry.  You deserve to know that.  I became a spy for Dumbledore, before your parents died, but I was, nonetheless, marked as one of Voldemort's followers.  He made me promises, and I didn't have the intelligence you did to know he was lying until he threatened to take away the only person who had ever shown me real kindness."  He hesitated again, before sighing.  "But, I do not anticipate that anyone will come after you this summer, if that helps at all," Severus was clearly awaiting a negative reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry frowned some more, but… if Severus hadn't told him he'd never have to go back to the Dursleys--if he hadn't listened to him and made him feel supported--would Harry have said 'no' to Voldemort?  He couldn't say for sure.  Harry scooted close enough that his knee pressed against Severus'--the most physical contact he was comfortable initiating, and even that was difficult.  "It helps a little.  Is there a public library in the wizarding world?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus gave Harry a grateful look and gently returned the pressure for a moment.  "Not in the same way.  Some of the pureblood families have opened their libraries, and magical Universities have libraries, but mostly used book stores are the closest there are for a lot of people.  I have a considerable collection of books, and you're welcome to any of them.  I'll also get you any book you wish, on almost any subject."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea of having to ask Severus to buy him any books he wanted was pretty overwhelming, but that was yet another problem to come to terms with later.  Especially since there was only so much time in a summer.  It probably wouldn't even be that many.  "Huh.  I thought- there's magical universities?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are magical universities.  I attended one," Severus replied.  "Not for long, and under different circumstances I would have liked to stay, but I couldn't afford it like the British Purebloods could," it was a fact of life, one he wouldn't hide.  "Should you ever decide you want to go to university, Wizarding or muggle, I would be able to afford to send you, though," he added, seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was an interesting thought.  Going to university was something he'd never considered to start with, but a parent paying for it?  His aunt and uncle couldn't even buy him new shoes; the idea of them paying for his education… Harry felt his eyes starting to water again and he rubbed at them and took another bite of sandwich.  "Are there careers that need university degrees?  In the wizarding world?  Sorry, um, that's not really important right now.  It can wait."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Harry's eyes teared up, Severus tentatively wrapped an arm around him.  "It's alright, we can talk about it if you like.  Some careers need certifications.  I'm a certified potion master, which means I formally studied and periodically I retake an exam.  It allows me to brew essentially anything I desire, to experiment, and to grow my own potion ingredients.  It also enables me to teach children." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry leaned gratefully into his side, still a little unsure how to handle this kind of touch, but comforted by it nonetheless.  "How did you decide that's what you wanted to do?"  Harry knew so little about the world he was now a part of that he didn't even know what education and career options he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span>, let alone how to make informed decisions about his future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “In all honesty, I sort of… fell into it,” Severus admitted.  “I didn’t know what I wanted to do, but I have always been adept at potions, among other things, and it was getting tiresome to have to buy restricted ingredients.  There was simply less paperwork to become a potions master,” said like that it sounded more than a little ridiculous.  “There was a war, though, and that made it all that much easier to stick my head in my books for a while and try and pretend that somehow it might end up… not tragic.  Under different circumstances, I certainly would not have pursued teaching,” his tone was dry and his expression genuinely filled with humor.  “I hope for your sake you get to explore your possibilities without such pressures.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn't move away, even going so far as to lean his head against Severus' shoulder.  It was still weird if he thought about it, but otherwise, it just felt nice.  Safe.  "Huh."  He took another bit of sandwich, chewing and swallowing carefully before asking, "Are there other things? About the house?  Rules?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice, to have Harry so close, to be sure he was safe and sound.  “We’ll have to discuss the electricity.  I won’t touch anything electric from Friday sundown to Saturday sundown, but I request that you leave the bathroom light on.  Everything else you’re free to use even if I elect not to, but that one gets slightly awkward in the dark,” he forced his tone to be amused, hoping desperately not to receive the usual comments, that it was strange.  He didn’t want to make either of them uncomfortable.  “Other than that, I ask only that you try not to leave things in too much of a disarray.  You won’t be required to do the bulk of the actual cleaning, but I’d appreciate your possessions being kept at least mostly tidy.  You’re allowed to leave things out of your room, but please keep the floor clear, and should you set a drink on a wood surface, please use a coaster.”  He thought for a second and then nodded firmly.  “That covers all of the topics that I can think of.  Do you have questions?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry quirked an eyebrow curiously, but as Snape started talking about keeping things clean, Harry's expression turned a little disbelieving.  He'd never owned nearly enough stuff to make a mess with it, and he really didn't think that was going to change.  And the idea of even considering leaving a mark on the furniture by not using a coaster?  That was absurd.  Although, he didn't think Dudley had ever actually touched one.  Aunt Petunia had always come in after him to slide one under his glass.  "Why?" he asked softly, when encouraged.  "The electricity thing on Saturdays, I mean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saturday is Shabbat, the sabbath.  I’m Jewish.  And, I’m shomer shabbat, which means I observe the shabbat.  Traditionally, we don’t use electricity on shabbat, or carry anything, or exchange money, or do any work at all.  Even musical instruments are considered work, because you might break a string, and then you’d be tempted to do the work to fix it immediately.”  Severus paused, and looked at Harry with a smile, trying to encourage the asking questions, before returning to their former position.  “That’s also why the kitchen has a lot of rules, I keep kosher, which is a set of dietary rules most Jewish people follow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Harry paused for a very long moment, considering what Hermione had told him about her faith and practices and trying to decide whether he would sound like an idiot or accidentally say something offensive by asking what he really wanted to know.  Then, obviously hesitant, he asked, "If- if you're Jewish, does that mean I am too?  Since you're my guardian now?  It… I don't know how that works, with religion.  But it's normally families, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no. That’s a common misunderstanding.  You’re welcome to observe with me, and when you’re a little bit older, you would be welcomed to convert to Judaism, but being Jewish is to belong to both an ethnic and a religious group.  While you can practice Judaism without being Jewish, to become Jewish requires something much more than adoption.  At my synagogue, you would be welcomed, but you would not be counted as a Jew, unless you were an adult -that’s 14 for boys- who had been fully converted.”  He hesitated. “But, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>welcome, to observe and participate in anything you wish to.  It would be my honor to share that with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry flushed a little, embarrassed to have gotten it wrong, but he mostly just listened thoughtfully.  "Oh.  Okay."  It felt like it might be weird no matter what he did about that, but that was yet another thing he'd have to wait and see on.  "That's really it?  Kitchen rules, tidying, and lights on in the bathroom on Saturday?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And no going into my potions lab without me,” Severus added, because the lab was not safe for unsupervised children.  “But yes, that is the totality of the rules I can think of.  We should discuss a curfew, but I’d prefer that to be a negotiation than a hard rule.”  The last thing he wanted was Harry to feel trapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh."  He didn't know how to feel with so few rules.  More of them would make it much easier to feel like he knew what he was supposed to do.  His face and posture betrayed some discomfort, but he didn't say anything about it.  Instead he finished his sandwich and opened the bag of crisps, deciding to focus on eating until Snape brought up something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was clearly at least not content with the rules.  Severus considered it for a moment, and then hesitantly asked: “Is there something wrong?”  He wasn’t sure if it would get him an answer, but it was still worth asking.  He wasn’t sure he could sneakily get answers out of Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dunno.  I guess not.  It's just.  Weird.  Hogwarts has tons of rules.  I… guess I thought it would be like that."  He should be happy about the freedom, shouldn't he?  Harry pulled one foot up, tucking it under his other knee on the bench.  If they hadn't been in public, he might've been hugging his knees to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like more rules?”  Severus asked, genuinely thrown for a moment.  “If so, we can arrange that.  I want you to be comfortable, and if that requires structure, I’ll do my best to provide structure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," he answered honestly.  Then he paused for a moment before awkwardly adding, "I would've given anything for fewer rules at the Dursleys, but... I don't know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s understandable.  It’s what you’re used to, and you’re already being very brave faced with a lot of new things in a very short period of time,” Severus was incredibly proud his tone was actually gentle.  “Would you mind telling me some of the things you’re used to having rules about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Er." He actually thought about it, and he was horrified to realize that almost none of the rules he'd lived with for most of his life were at all reasonable.  Or at least they weren't things he really wanted to admit to having dealt with.  "I- Everything.  There were rules about everything, at the Dursleys."  There were rules about what time of day he was allowed to do outdoor chores and how he had to open the door if he was asked to do it and what he was supposed to say to teachers if they asked about his bruises.  He felt his heart rate rise and he pushed a little closer to Severus, trying not to freak out over what really shouldn't be a big deal now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus tightened his hold on Harry when he moved closer, to try and reassure him as best he could.  “That’s alright.  You’re alright,” he offered, a little bit awkwardly.  “I know how that goes,” he added after a long moment of trying to find words.  “There won’t be rules for everything with me, and I think you know why.  But we can come up with a routine, for day-to-day living.  It might be the structure you’re looking for,” he had no idea if it would help someone who was a reasonably normal, if traumatized, person, but he didn’t think it could hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn't know if it would help either--he didn't even know why he was upset--but he appreciated the effort on his behalf.  "Okay."  He loosened his grip on Severus' coat, which he didn't even realize he'd grabbed onto, and reached for his drink, a little embarrassed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Severus repeated cautiously, not pulling away, though he was careful to not restrict Harry’s movement.  He finished his meal and carefully folded the packaging, to dispose of it shortly.  He checked the time on a pocket watch, and when he was sure that they still had plenty of time, settled back in to wait for Harry to finish eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Severus didn't pull away, Harry leaned his head back on his shoulder, almost cuddling as he pulled his other leg up onto the bench too.  "Is this okay?"  He was still exhausted from the ordeal of accidentally burning a professor's face off with his hands and the sky was already starting to darken. And, frankly, Severus was the only familiar thing right then and he didn't want to be too far from that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is very much okay,” Severus confirmed.  Physical contact was important for children, and Harry had been denied it for a very long time.  “We have about another hour before our train boards, if you’d like to close your eyes,” he offered hesitantly, not sure if Harry would be one of those people who would deny they were tired the moment it was pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wanted to protest, since he didn't think he could actually sleep while they were surrounded by strangers in a busy train station.  But he bit back any complaints.  "Okay."  Then he closed his eyes.  He just stayed there for a while, not quite relaxed, but resting, and he only actually started to doze off about ten minutes before boarding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus hated that just as it was time to get ready to move again, Harry relaxed further.  The boy could have no peace, it seemed.  “Harry,” he said, after a few moments, just loud enough to be heard by the boy curled against his side.  “Harry, we need to get ready to board.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stirred easily, blinking his eyes open with few signs of lingering grogginess.  He'd never had the luxury of taking his time to get up at the Dursleys.  "Which way are we going?" he asked, picking up his trash and then picking up Hedwig in order to take a moment to reassure her that she could get out soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re heading just a little ways across the station, back to platform one,” Severus replied, reassuringly.  “Would you like me to carry Hedwig?” he offered, as he also reached for Harry’s trash, so that he could dispose of all of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry handed over the trash, but he shook his head.  He could carry his owl.  "That way, then?" he confirmed, pointing.  He handled the whole process of boarding their next train without any fuss, then, after only a few moments of indecision, he sat down next to Severus, on his other side, and leaned into him again.  "This is still okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That way,” Severus nodded.  He wrapped his arm around Harry when he leaned into him again.  “This is still okay,” he hesitated only a second before adding: “I don’t mind touching, and if it ever bothers me, I’ll tell you immediately, you have my word.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. That was nice to hear.  Harry relaxed immediately, loosely grasping Severus' coat and closing his eyes again.  He scooted just a little closer, his legs curled up under him, and this time, he dozed off a little faster.  He didn't sleep deeply on the train, but he didn't fully wake to things or people moving around him, only opening his eyes again when he heard his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus was pleased that Harry dozed off at all, on the train, and he did his best not to wake him until he absolutely had to.  Then he very gently patted his knee and said his name again.  It was rather disconcerting how quickly Harry woke up, but he expected it was only the beginning of his quirks.  “We’re at our stop.  It’ll only be a short time now before we’re home.”  He was hopeful that if he kept calling it ‘home’ it might actually start to feel that way for both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sat up, rubbed his face, checked on Hedwig, and willingly got up to file off the train.  Snape's method was working.  Harry was starting to think of Severus' house as home already and he hadn't even been there yet.  He was still tired, but he was excited to see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let Severus take Hedwig this time, and made sure to stay close, like he had when they were getting food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk was a fair distance, but Severus was fairly sure that apparating would be more disruptive than a little bit of a walk.  He kept Harry close, though, because Cokeworth wasn’t exactly a wonderful village, and Spinner’s End was even less reputable.  The cottage he finally unlocked the gate to looked like all the others around it; bordering on dilapidated and bare to start with.  “This is home.  I know it doesn’t look like much on the outside, but I promise that apart from a few rooms it’s quite nice,” Severus told Harry, as he ushered him to the door, the wards parting to let them in as he unlocked the door.  “We’ll head straight past the sitting room, into the kitchen, this way,” he said, as he turned on the lights and led Harry on the suggested path.  The kitchen had far too many refrigerators and cupboards to look typical, but it was clean and relatively cheerful.  “Now, it’s late, so would you like to leave the tour for the morning?”  He asked, as he set Hedwig down, and opened a very small freezer so that he could retrieve a mouse for her.  He passed it through the bars carefully, so that he didn’t get nipped in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked doubtfully up at the house, but when they stepped through the door, it felt welcoming, and he relaxed again.  This was going to be fine.  Good, even.  Even if the kitchen was already confusing and that worried him a little.  "Hey," he said, smiling, "look at that, girl.  You're gonna get spoiled here."  He stroked her feathers through the bars of the cage, then looked away as she ate. "Yeah, I dunno how much of it I'll remember, if I try to learn where things are now," he admitted.  "Thank you, sir. For everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense, mice have plenty of nutritional value,” Severus denied, but there was a hint of a smile on his face, as he watched Harry.  “We’ll save the tour, then,” Severus nodded slightly, and reached out to touch Harry’s shoulder gently, at the thank you.  “I’m glad to help you.  It really is my honor.”  He wasn’t sure how to ask Harry to stop thanking him for finally bothering to care enough about him to consider where he’d ended up, not without sounding terrible.  “Now, shall we take Hedwig upstairs to your room?  The window up there should be more than large enough for her to fly from, but that way she’ll know which room to return to without hesitation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, emboldened by Severus' previous reassurances and his own state of exhaustion, turned into the shoulder touch, wrapping both arms around his guardian's waist.  His heart beat hard and fast as evidence of his worry, and he stayed there for only a few moments before pulling away, faintly blushing again.  He cleared his throat and nodded, picking up the cage as gently as he could, since she hadn't finished with the mouse.  Then he quietly followed his lead up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus returned the hug gently, though it was a little bit surprising.  He didn’t cling when Harry pulled away, even though he wanted to, just for a little bit, until Harry stopped doubting he was wanted.  He was sure it wouldn’t have that effect, but the impulse was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus pointed out the bathroom when they passed it, and led the way down the hallway, to a bedroom that had very clearly been as neutrally decorated as possible.  It had a single bed with a beige quilt, a nightstand, a desk and chair, and a wardrobe, all of the same pale wood, but beyond that no other furnishings or decorations.  The room was substantially larger than the amount of furniture it held, and could easily have accommodated a full size bed or a second twin bed.  “This will be your room.  We can decorate, paint, and furnish it however you desire, but for tonight, it’s clean and safe,” Severus said gently.  “The windows open, but the lock is a little bit sticky, so I recommend alohomora over manually unlocking it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry loved the room immediately.  He'd never had such a large space to call his own.  He'd spent most of his life with nothing more than a cupboard, then he'd had to share a room in Gryffindor tower, only getting a couple feet around the bed to call his.  This felt extravagant, in comparison, especially given the window he could open and the permission to use magic.  He'd been given rather strict instructions not to use magic for another few days, so he'd try his luck opening the lock by hand first, but it was wonderful.  He gave Severus a rather teary, grateful smile, and stepped inside to set Hedwig on the desk.  "This is great." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus went to the window and unlocked it for Harry, belatedly remembering how stupid it was to give him such instructions-- Madam Pomfrey had been very explicit with both of them.  “I’m glad you like it, and I’m very glad you’re here,” Severus said, a little bit awkwardly, as he returned to the doorway.  “I can unshrink your trunk, now that we’re home,” he added, hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pulled it from his pocket and set it on the bed, a little awkwardly as if he'd forgotten he had it.  "That would be good."  He'd have to unpack tomorrow.  And do the tour of the house.  And learn the kitchen rules.  Big day.  He looked around for a clock and didn't see one.  "Do you know what time it is?"  He just felt better, when he had some idea of the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus checked his pocket watch, after he’d gotten the trunk back to it’s correct size.  “It’s a quarter past nine.  We’ll get you a clock as soon as possible, but for now, why don’t you hang on to this?” he suggested, offering the pocket watch to Harry without hesitation.  It didn’t hold sentimental value, and it wasn’t terribly fragile, so he doubted that anything would happen to it over the next few days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was surprised by the offer, but he took it almost reverently and then looked up at Severus with another sincere smile.  Nobody just </span>
  <em>
    <span>did things</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him like that.  "I'll take good care of it," he promised.  He unlatched Hedwig's cage, since she seemed to be done now, and then went about finding her dishes and things in his trunk.  He didn't want to ask Severus to leave; it was comforting knowing he was there.  But, he wasn't sure what else to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you will,” Severus replied without hesitation.  He didn’t doubt it, not now that he’d seen Harry with his possessions for an extended amount of time.  “My room is the one directly across the hall.  Do you need anything before bed?”  He asked hesitantly.  “I can get you a glass of water, if you’d like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think so; I think I'll be okay."  Harry smiled again and sat down on the bed.  "Can I, er… can I come find you?  If I need something?" He probably wouldn't need anything, but it would be nice to know he had that option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come find me if you need anything, even if you just get lonely,” Severus replied.  “I know a strange place isn’t easy to sleep in, so if you have trouble, you’re welcome to come wake me for that, too,” he confirmed as firmly as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wasn't sure he could take him up on any of that, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice to know.  "Okay, then.  I'll, um, see you in the morning?"  He didn't know what else to say.  Did he have to say anything else?  He decided he probably didn't.  Hopefully, there wasn't much expected of him, after he'd spent the last few hours in and out of sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus nodded, before verbally agreed confirming that he'd see Harry in the morning.  He promptly turned and headed for his own room, to unpack the meagre belongings he'd brought with him, and to get some sleep before morning came.  He hoped to have breakfast ready for Harry by the time the boy awoke, which meant getting up early enough for prayers and cooking, but he didn't want Harry to go hungry if he awoke before him.  Severus was in the kitchen, fully dressed by six am, but other than coffee, he wouldn't start cooking until it was closer to a reasonable time for a child to be awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry moved slowly, unpacking pajamas and toiletries and then heading to the bathroom to wash up a little and fill Hedwig's water dish.  He was out almost as soon as he hit the pillow though, far too tired to look past the fact that it was a comfortable bed behind wards that felt protective to anything that might make him uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slept straight through until nearly seven, then startled awake when Hedwig made a noise, settling into the top of the wardrobe.  He wasn't really sure what he was expected to do at that point, but he stayed quiet as he dressed as well as he could without using his school uniform and made his way downstairs.  "Hi," he said, a little awkwardly, from the door of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only when Severus heard Harry on the stairs did he actually start getting food out for cooking.  It wouldn't be a fancy breakfast, but he had eggs and bread in the freezer.  "Good morning," he greeted Harry when he appeared in the door way.  "I'm going to make breakfast.  Would you care to have a seat?"  Severus gestured to a table under a window in the corner of the kitchen.  "I'll need to go grocery shopping, some time, but eggs and toast are on the menu for breakfast."  He felt awkward, but he was hopeful that the fact that he was half focused on what his hands were doing would help prevent Harry from seeing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hesitated for a second, but then he went and sat, swinging his feet a little and propping his elbows on the table.  "Can I go with you?  When you go shopping?"  He looked surprised and worried by the fact that he'd voiced the request, straightening and stilling in his seat, but he swallowed and continued on.  "So I can see more of the neighborhood?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus looked at him in surprise, but his eyes crinkled with a pleased, barely there smile.  "I'd like very much for you to join me if you want to, yes.  I'm afraid it's not the nicest neighborhood, but… I can take you to the park where I met your mother?"  He offered hesitantly.  "It's on the way to the store, and it's really quite lovely." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn't quite know what to do with an affirmative answer, but he was even more pleased than he was confused, and he returned Severus' smile with a bright one of his own.  "I'd really like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wonderful," Severus replied, looking genuinely pleased.  He carefully plated eggs and toast in similar quantities to what Harry had eaten in the hospital wing.  "If you are still hungry after this, I can make more," Severus told him, as he handed over the plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled even wider for a moment and took the plate gratefully.  "It smells good."  He pushed the food around until Severus had started eating, just in case there was something he was supposed to wait for, since he knew a lot of families said grace or something before meals, then happily dug into the food.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus murmured hamotzi and she'hakol under his breath before smiling at Harry and beginning to eat.  "I don't usually say the brachot, the blessings, loud enough for other people… would you like me to change that?"  He asked hesitantly, even though he probably should have asked beforehand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If that's not a bother?" he answered uncertainly, after a moment of hesitation.  Being a part of Severus' culture felt like it might be a way for him to make him proud, and he didn't want to intrude, but he also didn't want to be left out, if he could be learning instead.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not a bother," Severus said firmly.  After a moment, he elaborated.  "I was the only Jewish student at Hogwarts during my time there.  I learned very quickly that being quiet was key to my survival, and I never stopped.  But I'm happy to include you, honored, really."  He was more than a little nervous to admit it, but he didn't hesitate despite the anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ate all the food on his plate, though the last few bites were probably more than his stomach would have liked, then asked, "Can I, um.  Help with the dishes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus looked surprised by the offer, but suggested, "How about I wash and you dry?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was more than capable of washing dishes, but he nodded firmly.  He could dry too.  Whatever he was asked to do, he was going to do.  He wasn't going to screw this up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chores go faster together, I find," Severus said as reassuringly as he could.  He fetched Harry a clean towel for drying, and headed for the sink with the blue tile backsplash, instead of the one with the red backsplash.  "This is the sink I use for washing dishes that have had milk products on them.  The other is for the dishes that have had meat on them.  I use blue to indicate milk, red to indicate meat, and tan to indicate neither, which is also why there are three refrigerators.  I don't expect you to remember all of this immediately, but I'll probably ask you to stick to the tan refrigerator for food for a little while, until I'm sure you've got the organization down.  Okay?" Severus asked, as he handed Harry the first clean plate to dry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the kind of rules he'd been expecting.  He looked around a little more carefully, noting all the color-coding.  He took the plate almost absently, drying it with practiced ease, though normally, it was his last step after he'd washed everything.  "Okay.  Are eggs in the milk category, then? Or are they neither?"  The butter on the toast was milk, he was sure, so that made sense, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eggs are neutral, the word Jewish people use is pareve.  The bread was made without milk, so it was also pareve, but I mixed milk with the eggs and buttered the toast, so the entire meal became a dairy meal," Severus relaxed just a little bit at Harry's questioning.  "You can stack the plates on the counter for now, I'll show you where they go in a minute," Severus added as he held out the next plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry took the next plate without hesitation, stacking it atop the first when it was dry.  "So you never mix them?" Harry wasn't sure he'd know how to cook that way.  He used butter and meat leavings for gravy and cheese and meat were mixed all the time.  Bacon and toast, butter to hold the spices when preparing a steak… maybe it wasn't actually hard and he'd get used to thinking that way with practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face betrayed his deep thought, his eyebrows scrunched together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never mix them, no.  If you want to for yourself, we'll add a new set of pans and plates, but I personally won't join you in indulging.  I take kashrut, the dietary laws, more seriously than most of the people I know.  But, it isn't for everyone.  It's an entirely different way of cooking.  It's not impossible, or there wouldn't be thousands of years of people doing it, but it is different than how most people cook, especially in the UK.  Although… your father's family," Severus had to fight his urge to sneer, actively, going blank for a long moment.  "Historically, your father's family came from roughly the same area as mine.  I would not be shocked to learn your paternal grandparents ate halal food, the Muslim version of kashrut.  There's great culinary overlap between Arab cuisine and Sephardi Jewish cuisine.  I can teach you."  He almost ran out of steam, looking incredibly nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea of cooking just for himself felt completely unreasonable already, but to have to get new dishes and things to do it?  No.  Harry would adapt.  He could do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, despite living with his mother's sister, he'd learned more about his dad over the years than about his mum.  Though none of it had been good, before Hogwarts.  According to most people in the wizarding world who bothered to say anything, his father seemed to have been a hero, or at least well-liked.  But the way Severus always paused… "Was my father not a good person?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was not a question Severus knew how to answer even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> bit.  He wanted to respond with all the hate and pain he felt, but what good would that do either of them?  After a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> long moment he finally ventured a response.  "I don't think your father was ever given the opportunity to be a good person, or a particularly bad one.  He grew up extremely wealthy, and very used to having his way.  He… well, he was very much like Draco Malfoy is now.  Except, possibly worse.  He… bullied people.  Simply for existing.  But, he was also a child.  And he died at only twenty one."  Severus didn't look at Harry.  "I don't think he had an opportunity to ever really… grow.  He was given his life and took anything else he wanted, until the reality of war set in.  But he wasn't evil, only… a child," Severus finally rinsed the silverware and looked at Harry anxiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was quiet for a long time too, and he didn't look happy.  The reason for that, though, was probably a bit unexpected.  "Am I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> like him?  Everyone says I am."  Everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> said he was like his father.  But it had always been a negative comparison, before the last year, and after having spent a few months trying to own the similarities by picturing his father as a hero … well.  If his father hadn't been great, then what did that say about him now, if even the people in this world where he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> just a burdensome charity case, said some of the same things?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus was visibly thrown by Harry's question, and he stared at him and blinked for a long moment.  "If you are asking if you are visually similar, yes.  You really are incredibly visually similar to your father.  However, I have found you nothing like him in personality to date, even when I was very unfairly projecting my own issues onto you due to the noted visual similarity.  But in personality… no.  No, you are not like your father, at all."  After another long moment of probably unnerving staring, Severus continued.  "James Potter has been remembered as a war hero and a Martyr.  Everything else, even his personality, has been… forgotten by most.  It's easier, that way, for him to be a hero and nothing else.  It makes a lot of the survivors feel better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhat</span>
  </em>
  <span> reassuring.  Harry leaned back against the counter, still thinking hard.  "That's not fair.  People shouldn't be changed to make living people feel better.  People should be remembered for who they </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span>."  He took another moment, then rubbed his face and pushed off of the counter.  "Can you tell me the other kitchen rules?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I agree," Severus said quietly, watching Harry for another long moment before recentering.  "Right.  Milk dishes go in this cupboard," he pointed to the cupboard right by the blue sink, which was labeled with a small, blue D carefully painted onto the door.  There was also a place for silverware and cooking utensils.  "Friday morning I get up extra early in the morning, and I'll spend most of the day cooking. On Shabbat, I will not cook at all. I'll make enough food for you, but should you want something cooked, you'll have to make it yourself.  I also will not eat anything you cook, unless I turned on the stove or oven for you and got you the pan.  This isn't mistrusting you, I promise.  It is merely a rule that I cannot eat food prepared exclusively by someone who is not Jewish.  Hogwarts employs at least one human in the kitchen, and I believe they feed exactly three of us, right now."  He paused, thinking for a moment.  "Fish is pareve for most people, but I don't typically mix it with milk, I worry I'll get forgetful and mix milk and other meat.  There are specific rules for what types of meats are acceptable, but I'm not sure that you need to remember that beyond the idea the shellfish and pork products are not kosher.  Any questions?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was disappointed that he'd have to ask for help any time he cooked, if he wanted to share.  That took away all his opportunities for pleasantly surprising him.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> it made him feel like a little kid.  He became all the more determined to learn everything he could and give this thing a chance, because maybe in a few years, he might be able to take that opportunity back.  "So no shellfish and nothing from a pig?" he confirmed, just to be extra sure.  "Does it matter which dishes I use for something that's not milk </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> meat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No shellfish and nothing from a pig," Severus confirmed.  "For baking, there's a neutral oven and pan set, but for eating, no, it doesn't really matter.  I tend to not eat just neutral things, so it doesn't usually matter because I'll have either dairy or meat with it.  I do have a few plates that have never been used for either, they're in the far cupboard," he pointed to the cupboard marked with a small, tan 'p'.  "There's also a bucket to go in the sink so that they can be washed without touching the sink."  He added it hesitantly. "I know that it's a strange set of rules for the kitchen, and if you make a mistake, it will be fine, it just will require some extra cleaning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded.  "I can do it.  I don't think they're any stranger than Aunt Petunia's rules about her special cleaners and sponges and baking pans."  There had been specific pans that he could only use for guests.  And each sponge could only be used on certain things or surfaces.  And there wasn't any labeling to help.  He put on a brave smile.  "I won't screw it up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused for a moment, then asked, much more hesitantly, "Can I ask- I mean… why?  Why are there rules about food like this?  What're they </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petunia was apparently a neat freak, which shouldn't have surprised him, but somehow did.  He rather wondered if she had created rules just for Harry to follow.  "I believe in you," Severus replied, though the statement felt extremely strange to say.  At the question, Severus gave Harry a gigantic smile.  "You may always ask why, here.  I know I don't accept many questions at Hogwarts, but that's a function of not nearly enough class time to cover all the material and ensure you get practice.  In answer to your question, however, I choose to look at it as it makes me, and anyone who keeps kosher, be extremely mindful of what we're eating.  I must know where my food comes from, I must carefully prepare it, and all the food has a special blessing, which I should say.  It makes me really take the time to appreciate the process of eating.  They're an enrichment in my life, which gives me both a purpose and a means to achieve it.  Additionally, there are rules to ensure that animals don't suffer for meat.  And, as meat is already a sacrifice, I don't eat it with milk, because that would be cooking the kid in its mother's milk, essentially, adding insult to injury," Severus paused, reeling himself in from his enthusiastic ramble.  "I personally like the accountability and structure it gives me.  It's a sense of control and deliberate choice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh." Harry took another moment to think, then repeated himself.  "Huh.  I guess that makes sense.  Thanks."  It was important.  That was enough, really, for him to pay attention to it, but knowing some of the why helped.  He tapped idly against the countertop and waited, since no other questions he had the courage to ask were popping up in his brain.  There was supposed to be a tour today.  And maybe shopping.  And this had already taken a while.  He should let them get on with other things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Severus replied with another smile.  After a moment, he stepped forward, just a tiny bit, to signal the end of the conversation, hopefully.  “Would you like a tour of the rest of the house, now?” he asked as confidently as he could manage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, also attempting to look confident.  He stood up straight, pushing off from the counter, and tied not to fidget.  He wasn't entirely successful at, as his hands found the hem of his shirt to fiddle with, seemingly without his permission. "Yes, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus moved a little bit closer to Harry, to guide him down the hallway, towards the front room they’d walked past the night before.  “This is the front parlor, it isn’t particularly nice, but that is its purpose.  Guests and burglars have both looked in the window and promptly left.  However, if you come to the bookshelf,” Severus nodded towards the bookshelf, before reaching for an obsidian paperweight, that when he removed it from its stand heralded an audible unlatching of a door.  Severus then gently pulled the door open, so that nothing fell off the shelves, revealing a stairway.  “Through here is my potions lab.  If you need to find me and can’t find me elsewhere, I’ll be in there.  You’re welcome to come in, but it really isn’t safe to explore.  Chemical reactions are very easy to stumble upon.”  He closed the bookshelf, and smiled at Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll explore that later, though, I think.  For now, let’s head back through this door,” He pulled aside a tapestry, one that was so faded it was a barely patterned blanket on the wall, the hallway behind it looking far less dilapidated than the sitting room had.  At the end of the hallway was a pair of doorways.  “That one is where I keep the vacuum and cleaning supplies, in case you need them,” Severus said, as he pointed, before opening the other door.  “This is my private study and… snug, I believe is the term.”  It was essentially a library, but instead of the washed out, dusty squalor of the first sitting room, it was carefully maintained, and filled with a combination of leather and wood, with cable knit blankets over the back of sofas which surrounded a small wood stove.  “You are always welcome in here, and to any books that interest you.  There’s a television behind this bookshelf,” Severus opened the bookcase in question, by lifting another obsidian orb.  “Unfortunately, this house is a little bit confusing, in terms of layout.  How are you doing so far?”  He looked genuinely worried about overwhelming Harry, and he’d only shown him two rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a year at Hogwarts, very little was likely to confuse him, in terms of layout.  Some of the doors in the castle took </span>
  <em>
    <span>days off</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Harry poked his head into the closet on their way by, just to ensure the cleaning products weren't too different from what he was used to, then he seemed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>sink</span>
  </em>
  <span> into the study.  It was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so comfortable</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He didn't look confused at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sat down on one of the sofas and gave Severus a smile.  He didn't dare get too excited, but, "The hidden doors are pretty cool.  I can come in here even if you're not?"  He needed that confirmation.  The idea of being allowed in so much of the house even without supervision was novel, especially when that involved access to a television and books and comfy seating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus returned the smile, though it was just a little bit sad.  “Yes you’re welcome in here, even if I’m not in here.  To read, or watch television, or just be.  I find it to be a soothing space, and I hope you’ll enjoy it.  If you want games, or something, you’re welcome to keep them here, too.  This is your space, now, as well as mine, and we’ll learn to share it.  Does that sound acceptable?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounded like something that would be taken away as soon as Severus realized what it was like to actually share space with a child, but Harry nodded anyway, because it also sounded like a dream come true. Harry nodded.  "Mmhm.  There's more?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus looked pleased when Harry nodded, before nodding at the question.  “I think we’ll head to the garden, next.  It’s likely a little bit overgrown right now, but I’ll get it back in shape in no time,” Severus inclined his head towards the door they came in, and waited until Harry stood to lead the way back through, and out through the back door near the kitchen.  The garden was obviously charmed to contain far more space than it actually did, but it was carefully planted in ornamental plants near a patio right off the door, and then in relatively neat lines of well-established, if in need of maintenance, plants.  Further still, there was dirt awaiting planting.  “The rows are currently established potion plants, and some berry bushes.  I’ll plant this year’s vegetables and seasonal potion ingredients soon, in the back.  Do you enjoy gardening at all?” Severus asked Harry curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry's eyes widened in shock and awe when he saw the garden.  He recognized almost all of the ornamental plants, and a surprising number of the ingredient-yielding plants, from Herbology.  It was satisfying, since he hadn't really realized he'd learned much in that class.  He was a little startled by the question.  "Huh?  Oh.  Yeah.  My aunt's garden was the envy of all the neighbors the last five years."  He looked pretty pleased by his announcement.  "I could get those roses looking healthy again in a week.  I mean- if you'd like the help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus smiled as he took in Harry’s shock, but it widened at the offer of help.  “I’d very much enjoy the help, if you’d like to give it.  I find that gardening is a relaxing way to spend an early morning or a late afternoon in the summer, and company would be very welcome.  I believe I have three or four different types of roses, at the moment, most of them are older than I am.  I didn’t have the heart to tear them up to plant potion ingredients or food, so I expanded the garden.  This is a large part of why this house is so heavily warded.  I can’t have any muggles realizing my garden is… quite so spacious,” he explained a little bit sheepishly.  “If you find any plants you wish to know about, there shouldn’t be any that I don’t know, but I think you’ll find many of them at least vaguely familiar.  There isn’t anything that will cause you harm, unless you have a tendency to munch on non-salad leaves which I should know about.”  Severus’ expression was light enough it was clear he was teasing.  “You’re also welcome in the garden at any time you desire.  I’ve also spelled essentially a roof around us, so that the light pollution from the town doesn’t stop stargazing.”  It had been a rather indulgent piece of work, but he’d already expanded the garden and it was a logical enough next step. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grinned. Finally having something to do to be helpful and prove his worth was enough, but then it felt like he was being let in on a secret, and then there was joking, and then Severus confirmed that he was allowed without Harry having to ask.  After only a moment of hesitation, he stepped off the porch to poke at the roses.  "They need mulching," he decided immediately.  After another few moments, he added, "And some banana peel wouldn't hurt, if you buy bananas for eating."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus looked a little bit amused, but mostly just attentive as Harry gave his diagnosis.  “We’ll get mulch on our errands, and add bananas to the food list,” he declared without hesitation.  “I do have a compost, over behind that small wall,” Severus added, gesturing to the far end of the patio.  “It’s primarily eggshells, at this point, I’m afraid.  Most of the potions ingredients need the calcium boost, but we can change it to whatever you’d think is best, or put the banana peels directly on the roses.”  After a moment’s hesitation, he asked: “Would you like to take over the roses, as a hobby?  You don’t have to, but I can leave them entirely in your hands, if you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That felt like a lot of responsibility.  It shouldn't, given how he'd handled a whole garden for years, lawn and trees and flowers and even vegetables, when it was fashionable to grow them.  But it did, especially with Severus being willing to change the compost composition on his say-so.  But it also maybe felt a little restrictive.  "I could still help with the other plants?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Severus said immediately.  “Any plants you want to.  But if I don’t handle the roses, you’ll be free to do with them whatever you see fit.  Truthfully, short of dumping vinegar or salt on them, I’m not sure you could possibly do that would upset me, with almost all of these plants.  They’re not a necessity, and they can be fun to manage, in my opinion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked truly horrified at the very suggestion of purposely killing them like that.  It would hurt everything around them too, including bugs and small garden animals.  Only a monster would do something like that.  It took him a couple moments to move past the idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like that then, I think."  He looked even more wary than he had a minute ago, but he did want the chance to do a good job with something that he could call his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus smiled at him.  “Wonderful.  If you need anything, you need only ask, and I’ll make sure you have it.  Would you like to look in the potting shed?  Or go back inside?” Severus asked, nodding towards the small potting shed at the far end of the garden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hesitantly smiled back and then ran to the shed as soon as it was pointed out, revelling in the chance to move so quickly without being chased.  Then he poked around inside for a minute before darting back to the porch.  There were more helpful tools and materials than he'd hoped for, which had him looking a great deal more excited than he had.  "I'm ready to go in now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus followed a little bit, but didn’t crowd Harry, staying at the first row of established plants until Harry came back out, looking excited.  “There are just two more rooms, one on the ground floor, and one on the first floor.  There’s also a cellar, but I don’t go down there.  I don’t recommend it,” Severus held the door open for Harry, and then led the way to the formal dining room.  “This room doesn’t get used very often.  I once had plans to have people over more often, but that’s yet to happen.”  On the long, walnut table there was a pair of silver shabbat candlesticks, with a matching havdalah set, the besamim box shaped like a pomegranate on display in the built in China cupboards.  “I do tend to observe shabbat in here on Fridays, even on my own, I find it… peaceful.  You’ll be welcome to join me, and if you ever decide you want your friends to come over for a meal, we’ll likely eat in here,” the breakfast nook wasn’t quite large enough for entertaining to be comfortable.  “Otherwise, it’s a bit large for just us, I think.”  Severus said the last while looking at Harry, a little bit nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked thoughtful as he nodded.  It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> an awfully large dining space for two people.  After a second, Harry stepped closer to the table, looking more closely at the set (though carefully not touching) before circling around to look through the glass of the cupboards.  He didn't vocalize his questions, but it was clear that he was puzzled by some of the objects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus didn’t speak until Harry had looked confused for a moment.  “The two taper candles, the one that look… traditional, those get lit on Friday, at sundown.  The candle with six wicks gets lit on Saturday at sundown, and there’s blessings for the candle, the wine that fills that cup, and the spices in the pomegranate you’re looking at.  Would you like to smell it now?”  That sounded strange, and he winced, immediately regretting it.  “If you’d like to, that is.  You don’t need to.  It’s a blend of spices, and I enjoy it, and it might be easiest to learn if you like that particular blend right now, rather than during Havdalah, the ceremony it’s relevant to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn't seem to notice the odd phrasing.  He just turned and asked, "Can I?" then, when given permission, sniffed it.  He didn't have any strong feelings about it, but he didn't find it </span>
  <em>
    <span>un</span>
  </em>
  <span>pleasant.  "What's lighting the candles and doing the blessings for?" he asked, curious again about the symbolism and underlying purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On Shabbat, we light the candles to create a sense of domestic peace, but also to usher in Shabbat.  The shabbat candles, the two big ones, burn until they go out, and it is supposed to be the main light in the room during Friday evening, to remind you not to do work.  On Saturday, after three stars appear in the sky, Havdalah is done using the multi-wick candle, the wine cup, and the spice box, to engage all five senses, to first feel the cup, smell the spices in that little box, see the flames of the candles through your fingers, hear the blessings, and finally taste the wine.  Havdalah literally means separation, and it’s a sort of recognition of the going away of Shabbat, just as we recognized the coming of Shabbat,” Severus wound to a stop, for a brief moment, before adding: “as with most things, I believe the most important thing is that it reminds me especially to be present in the moment, and grateful for the times of rest that I have been given.”  He gave Harry a smile, looking a little bit awkward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked thoughtful again, but when Severus was finished explaining, he just nodded, accepting.  "You do it every week?"  It sounded nice to have that kind of consistency--things that always happened to keep things in order around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every week.  It helps me… reset.  I like the routine of it, especially because it means that for at least a few meals I have to cook for myself, and I pay attention to the movement of the sun.”  After a moment, Severus offered, “I have prayers I do for myself at certain times every day, but rather than keeping track by a clock, it is by the movement of the sun, which in all honesty I believe plays a part in my aptitude for potions.  I have kept track of the movements of the sun from long before I had to learn to do so for potioneering.”  Harry’s easy acceptance was very refreshing.  “Are you interested in at least observing me this week?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had learned to keep some kind of time by the movement of light and shadow through the vent in his cupboard door, but that hadn't proved particularly useful outside of the cupboard.  Harry nodded again.  "Yes, please."  It was a little awkward, but it would be worse to live here and just not ever participate.  "One more room?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus nodded.  “One more room.  The last room is mostly empty, but it is also sort of yours.  It needs to be charmed, but once it’s done, you can practice any magic you wish to within it.”  He led the way to a relatively blank room, with very pale blue walls.  “If you want any furniture in here, we’ll find some for you, but for now, it’s just empty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was caught off-guard by a whole room for him to practice.  He had two rooms?  He vaguely recalled that Severus had said he'd find a place for him to practice, but this was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He spun around slowly in the center of the room, taking it in.  A desk or table would be nice, but he really didn't know how to ask.  He'd make do, though maybe he could move the one from his bedroom in here.  "How long does it take to protect a room from spell damage?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus watched Harry take the room in, burning with hatred for the Dursleys on an entirely new level.  “It doesn’t take long, it should be ready before you are even ready to start using your magic again,” Severus assured him with a smile.  “If you want the walls a different color, that will also be easiest to do while I’m laying the protections.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head.  "No, I like the blue."  He'd wished his cupboard walls were something other than a miserable oatmeal color for ages.  This blue really was lovely--almost like the sky.  "Were you going to go shopping today?  Or just soon?"  Frankly, Harry could use a few minutes to rest.  Running across the yard earlier had been nice, but now he was exhausted again.  Burning someone's face off with the power of love really took it out of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I plan to go today, but likely after lunch, which I suppose will be in about an hour.  Would you like to go back to the study while we wait for lunch time?  Or would you prefer to have some time to yourself?”  Harry did look rather like he was dragging, and Severus would hate to wear him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't unpack much last night.  I think I'd like to do that now, if that's okay."  He had the space to spread out and he really was looking forward to doing so.  And as nice as going down to the study sounded, Harry wanted to take a look at his summer homework before poking at any of the books on the shelves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is very much okay," Severus replied easily.  "I'll be in either the kitchen or the garden.  If you're done or hungry before half noon, you're welcome to come and find me.  Otherwise, I think planning lunch for half noon will be the plan.  Does that sound acceptable?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled and nodded once again, and with one last look around the little empty room, he stepped back out into the hall and quickly found his bedroom.  He basically emptied his trunk, arranging all his school things and stationary around the desk and his clothing as neatly as he could in the wardrobe.  Then the little album Hagrid had given him a couple days ago, which Harry hadn't had much time to think about, was given a place of honor in the night stand.  That all done, Harry shoved the trunk under the bed and laid across the end of it to stare at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This had all been a lot.  It was confusing and exhausting, being faced with so many new things and unclear expectations.  He really didn't have a clue what to do with the notion that Severus might make lunch for him.  He laid there until the watch Severus had loaned him read ten till their appointed lunchtime, then made a stop at the bathroom on his way down to the kitchen.  "Can I help with anything?" he asked when he got there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus checked on the garden, including making sure any plants growing under localized weather spells were in the appropriate environments, before heading back to the kitchen to contemplate lunch.  He really didn't know what type of foods Harry even liked, which he'd have to remedy soon.  When Harry appeared, Severus had couscous and chicken cooking and was about to start chopping herbs.  "How comfortable are you with a knife?  Do you think you could chop this mint and parsley for me?"  Severus asked after a moment trying desperately to not assume that the fact that Harry had prepared potion ingredients had any bearing on his Kitchen skills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry raised an eyebrow, giving Severus a look that indicated how concerned Harry was that his guardian might've actually lost his mind.  "You taught us how to use knives correctly the first week of school."  Harry had already been very familiar, and if nothing else, his ingredients were always prepared correctly.  Weren't they?  "I can chop herbs," he said, moving into place to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, of course, my apologies," Severus looked genuinely apologetic as he handed over the knife.  "The kitchen and the potions lab are not always interchangeable, in my experience."  Severus made a point of not looking at Harry's work until the knife was set down, and then it was another moment as he checked the couscous.  "If you would mix the herbs in, this is done," Severus smiled at Harry, as he fetched a serving platter for the chicken and a bowl for the couscous.  The table was already set, and a bowl of pomegranate seeds was already on the table.  "What would you like to drink?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry chopped efficiently, to just the right fineness, then dumped them into the indicated dish, comfortably picking up the utensil that had been in the couscous before to mix it.  Then he got it neatly into the indicated serving bowl.  He didn't quite know where to put the cutting board to be cleaned, so he left it by the stove.  "Anything is fine.  I don't mind."  Everything smelled amazing and Harry only hesitated for a second before taking the serving dishes to the table and sitting down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus fetched two glasses of water, mainly because any juice would be from concentrate and that didn't sound enjoyable.  "Thank you for your assistance," Severus told him as he joined him at the table.  After a moment's hesitation, he went through the relevant brachot, singing loudly enough that Harry would hear.  "I'm afraid traditionally British cooking isn't my forte, but I hope you enjoy this.  It's relatively simple, but filling and nutritious," Severus said, a little awkwardly.  "Please, take as much as you'd like," he invited, and only once Harry had taken food did he also take some. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn't know what to do during the singing, and he ended up mostly awkwardly staring.  It didn't help that he didn't know what any of the words meant.  But he appreciated being let into Severus' life, even if he didn't yet understand.  He was still feeling pretty awkward as he filled his plate, but he responded, "It smells good.  I'm sure I'll like it.  Are you supposed to eat the seeds in these?" he asked, indicating the pomegranate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, the seeds are edible.  They are a little bit crunchy, and some people don't like them.  If you prefer to just suck the flesh off of them, I won't be offended.  And, if you dislike them I won't be offended by that, either," Severus replied. "I personally find them very enjoyable, and have several trees to ensure I always have fresh pomegranates."  Severus made a point of eating a few pieces to punctuate his statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ate the seeds, if only because it felt far too rude to spit them back onto his plate.  They were good, though, as was the rest of the meal, and Harry finished his plate fairly quickly. Then he waited, not sure if he should jump into questions again so soon--not really sure if he even wanted more answers yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you like more?" Severus asked when Harry finished, expression making clear it was a genuine question with any answer being acceptable.  Harry looked like he was thinking, but Severus decided to let him think, unless it appeared he wanted to ask something and simply wasn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head.  "I'm full, thanks."  He was confused by how much that question didn't feel like a trap.  It was… going to take some getting used to.  All of it.  His whole new life.  "Do you have a phone?" he finally asked.  "It's not important, I'm just curious, because of the other electronics."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do have a phone," Severus replied with a smile.  "I'm afraid they're still rotary dial, but there's one in the dingy sitting room, and one in the study.  The one in the study is rather hidden, and possibly currently disconnected, but there's a jack in the room.  I don't have many people who call me.  But you're welcome to use them as you wish."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh."  That was encouraging.  Maybe he'd call Hermione in a couple days.  Harry got up to help with the dishes again, when Severus moved to clean up, then he bounced on his toes while he waited for some indication of when they'd be leaving for the shops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus quietly directed Harry through a mutual effort of cleaning up the kitchen, this time in the red part of the kitchen.  Once everything was cleaned up he looked at Harry, and then found a notepad and a ballpoint pen.  "Are you up for brainstorming a grocery list with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow the ballpoint pen was more surprising to Harry than the telly.  It was just too </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for the head of the house known for blood purity and hating all things muggle.  It took him a second to move past that to actually process the question, and then he was puzzled again.  Why would he need to help with the grocery list?  "I guess so, yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus indicated that Harry should resume his seat.  "It occurred to me as I was making lunch that I don't know what types of food you like.  Do you have any favorites?" Severus asked, to try and get the list started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at him blankly for a moment.  "Um."  He thought for a minute, trying to come up with any way to answer that question without looking even more pitiful.  "I like treacle?"  He didn't think he really managed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was going to be painful for both of them.  Severus gave him a smile, though, when he said he liked treacle.  "That's a start, but treacle doesn't make a meal, as delicious as it is.  How about we try foods you dislike?" Severus suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His blank look didn't go anywhere, though he flushed a little.  "I… Peppermint isn't my favorite?  And I don't really like white cheddar?"  He didn't know what he was supposed to say.  He was, of course, aware that people generally had long lists of foods they liked and hated, but he was always just relieved to have food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus looked down at the notepad, and then nodded slightly to himself.  "Okay, we'll figure that out as we go, then.  It's always alright to not like foods you try.  I… will probably push your boundaries, a little bit.  Last question, though: do you have any allergies you know of?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least that, he thought he knew the answer to.  Harry shook his head, much more confidently.  He'd tried a lot of new things, since getting to Hogwarts, and nothing there or anything he'd had before had caused allergic reactions that he knew of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s good.  Hopefully we won’t discover any,” Severus replied, trying to keep his tone encouraging.  He wrote a pretty basic list of just the staples, deciding to just find things once they were actually at the markets.  “We’ll head to two stores today, if you’re up for it.  First, a small halal -arabic- market, then probably just Sainsbury’s.  We’ll go to the park before the shops, though.  If you get tired we can split the markets into two days.  Alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The park was kind of amazing.  He could almost see his mother playing there, as Severus spoke about her, and Harry was suddenly sure that he'd be spending a great deal of time there this summer.  The shops were harrowing.  He mostly just trailed behind and collected the things Severus asked him to, but it was still odd being around so many people and things and being asked about preferences and things he'd like to try.  It didn't help that he had the rather sudden realization that all those odd people who had spoken to him when he went out with his aunt as a small child had been from the wizarding world and they'd seen him and not only hadn't told him anything interesting, but also hadn't done anything about how obviously miserable he was.  But the next day, Harry took care of the roses, and in the rest of the week, he started his summer homework and watched telly and went to the park and even tried cooking a few times, growing more comfortable with the space and the kitchen rules and even with watching Severus' more obvious religious observances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Harry dropped a glass.  And not only was there spilled juice and broken glass, but he cut himself trying to clean up and he was sure he was going to be in trouble.  But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He was patched up and the glass was mended and Harry didn't know what to do with that.  He broke another glass, just to see what would happen, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn't in trouble.  Over time, he became intentionally less careful about things, turning up the volume on the telly, speaking less respectfully, leaving his things more carelessly arranged, and even sometimes in public spaces.  Even leaving his shoes to be tripped over hadn't gotten him an angry reaction.  Had he fallen through a mirror somewhere?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept escalating, until finally he responded to something with a sarcastic "Okay, Dad." And then he watched, yet again, for any sign of annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus had brought home a child prone to disaster, that much became clear very quickly. But none of it was outright terrible behavior, and he’d seen some dramatics for attention from his Godson.  He met Harry’s apparent clumsiness, or occasional episodes of sass, or bouts of messiness with quiet care and gentle reminders, or even just moving objects a little bit out of the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry abruptly seemed to reach a boiling point, snapping at him ‘okay, dad!’, in a way that possibly might have been sarcastic, but it didn’t sound like most students being sarcastic did, and it drew Severus up short.  “Ah.  If you’d like to call me a parental title, I’d like to propose aba or papa.  I’ve never seen myself as much of a ‘dad’.”  His tone and expression were mild, but with clear interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was not what Harry'd expected.  Admittedly, he hadn't really gotten an expected reaction since he'd gotten here, but that was… it brought him up short, most of his anger and attitude evaporating.  "Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really,” Severus replied, though he cocked his head as he tended to when trying to puzzle out a situation.  “As far as I am concerned, you’re my responsibility, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for the rest of my life.  If you would like to refer to me as your parent, I am happy with that arrangement, but only if you want to do so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked a little overcome with emotion.  Even his actual flesh and blood family has made it very clear that they were only willing to support him until he came of age, as far as what they did could be considered support.  At no point did he consider that this arrangement might be more than that.  He tried to speak a couple of times, but it took him a while to actually make his voice work again.  "You want me even when- even when I grow up?  Even after I've been awful all month?  How-?  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus wasn’t sure where he’d gone wrong in explaining to Harry that this was a permanent arrangement.  Carefully, he stepped towards Harry, and gently extended a hand to touch Harry’s shoulder in support.  “I want you even when you grow up.  You haven’t been awful, you’ve been acting like a child, which you are.”  Severus replied, because that was important, but he hesitated on the explanation of ‘why’.  “I don’t know why, other than that I care about you very much, and I have more than enough to share with you indefinitely.  I like having you around, sharing my space with you.  I enjoy helping you with your homework, when you allow it.  I enjoy watching you grow, and tend to your roses and your pets.  As far as I can tell, there is no reason why I </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>want you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was too much for him.  Harry burst into quiet tears and practically launched himself at Severus, though there wasn't much distance between them.  He wrapped his arms around his waist and hid his face in his chest and he clung harder than he ever had before, including that time he'd woken up screaming from a nightmare that first week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus was visibly shocked when Harry burst into tears, but he didn’t hesitate to hug him back.  “That’s alright,” he said, awkwardly, but he gently rubbed Harry’s back, offering physical comfort much easier than he did words.  “I’ve got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry got his tears under control pretty quickly, and his breathing followed, but he didn't let go.  It took him a long time to work up to saying the word Severus had suggested, especially since he didn't want to rush for fear of choking over it.  "You… You really want me to call you Papa?"  He still hadn't looked up or let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus had doubted his ability to feel a full range of emotions for a while, but the way his heart squeezed at Harry’s question really put into perspective how stupid that thought had been.  “I’d like that very much,” he replied, gently stroking Harry’s hair, despite the fact it would likely only make it messier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry did choke up a little again, and he somehow pushed himself closer as he tried to take deep breaths.  He'd never for a second had anything that he didn't see an expiration date for.  Even his friendships were defined by school and he had no way of anticipating how they'd last without the shared space and classes.  The idea of having a real parent who would love and want him just the same when other parts of his life changed was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> different from someone stepping up as his guardian for a few years until he didn't need that anymore.  And he hadn't had a clue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus kept stroking Harry’s hair, and occasionally rubbing his back, holding on for as long as Harry did.  “I don’t intend to ever abandon you, Harry.  Should something happen to me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>has vehalia</span>
  </em>
  <span>, God forbid, I’ll ensure that you don’t go back to your aunt and uncle.  But as long as I live, which I hope will be a very long time, you’ll always have a place with me.”  He held on just a little bit tighter, to try and enforce his point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn't even know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> to look at his future like this--like something with constants and a safety net and possibilities.  He shifted so he was sitting in Severus' lap instead of just awkwardly pressed against him, and he rested his head on his shoulder.  "No one's ever wanted me before," he said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus shifted to accommodate him, so they’d both be comfortable for a while.  “I’m sorry it took so long for that to happen,” Severus replied as gently as he could.  “But you are wanted, now, I promise you.  It’s alright if that takes some adjustment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had the sudden urge to call Hermione and tell her everything, but then reason took over.  If he told any of his friends, they'd want to know why this had happened and they'd be worried and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to let this be dampened by that.  This was a bright spot in his life, just for him.  He cuddled close in this new position and didn't say anything.  Eventually, he fell asleep like that, curled up comfortably in his Papa's lap in the middle of the afternoon, like a much smaller child might.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus only adjusted a little bit more when it became clear Harry wouldn’t be moving anytime soon, content to let him nap, if it was what he needed.  He eventually stopped rubbing Harry’s back, but he didn’t stop holding onto him, and wouldn’t until Harry pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry woke up less than an hour later, and he looked up, but then immediately laid his head back down.  He didn't want to move, when he could have this, but it would probably be both selfish and embarrassing to stay put for much longer.  So he only allowed himself a few more minutes before asking, "Papa, can we practice another second year potion?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus didn’t speak until Harry asked his question.  He was unable to stop the beaming smile at being addressed as ‘Papa’.  “Of course.  How about the sleeping draught?” he suggested.  “The lavender is in need of harvesting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded and reluctantly got up, rubbing his eyes and then stretching a little.  "Sure.  I can help with that part too, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can also help with that part, yes,” Severus replied, warmly.  He stood, and straightened his clothing a little bit before heading for the garden.  “Do you want to practice in the quantities you’ll use for class, or make a double batch?  It </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>make a single batch seem easier if you practice with larger quantities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry considered that while he followed.  "Double, then, I think."  With Severus right there to help, nobody else needing attention, he knew he wouldn't be in any danger or get too overwhelmed, so he should be able to do it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I won't be giving y'all three chapters in a day all the time, but I didn't want to do homework and I already have a lot written. Please leave comments though! They provide worlds of motivation and serve as excellent reminders for when I just forget about a fic. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three summer incidents.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had a relatively stable routine, and slowly but surely they seemed to be making progress.  Severus had remained pretty much relaxed around Harry, especially since he became ‘Papa’ without further major issues.  It likely made it all that much more jarring for his reaction to what seemed to be a question from Harry to go stiff and his expression closed for a brief moment before he forced himself to soften just a little bit.  “What was that?” he asked, hoping desperately his mind was playing tricks on him, and that Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>a parselmouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apep said she wants a bigger warming stone," he repeated, looking worried.  "What's wrong?"  Despite all his early efforts, he'd never managed to get a reaction like that from Severus, and now that he had it, he didn't have a clue what he'd done wrong to cause it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She… told you… that she wants a bigger warming stone,” Severus repeated, despite the fact this wasn’t the first time Harry had told him about one of the snakes telling him something.  He’d clearly missed it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeeees," he confirmed, drawing the word out with increasing concern.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t in trouble,” Severus added hastily.  “But Harry… Have you ever heard of something called Parseltongue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No.  Why?  I don't understand what the problem is."  He looked almost painfully confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… believe that you are a Parselmouth.  It is an innate magical ability to speak to snakes.  I should have realized before now, but I didn’t.  When you came into the kitchen, did you intend to ask your question in English initially?”  Severus was slowly loosening back up, but he still looked uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't… yes? I was speaking English," he said defensively.  "I don't speak any other languages."  Harry sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and folded his arms, closing himself off a little.  "Snakes just talk sometimes.  I thought that was normal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus internally lamented the fact that he’d forced Harry to close off at all.  “I’m certain that snakes talk, but the problem is that the vast majority of people, wizard, muggle, or other, don’t typically understand them.  When you entered the kitchen, I didn’t understand you because all I heard was hissing.  I don’t have the ability to understand Parseltongue.  It isn’t a language in the way that I speak Hebrew and English, but rather like… you have green eyes.  It is something innate to who you are.  But it is very much something special, and as much as I hate to say it, feared.  The British wizarding society tends to view it as something evil.  Other cultures, not so much, but… we’ll need to work on making sure you don’t lapse into it at school,” Severus looked worried, now, instead of uncomfortable.  He didn’t see Harry’s Gryffindor friends taking to this too well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hint of fear crossed his face.  The last thing he needed was for people to think he had some kind of evil ability.  "If I can't tell when I'm speaking it, then how am I supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"  He got out of the chair again, moving closer to Severus.  "Why do people think it's a bad thing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll work on recognition, I’m guessing there will be ways of recognizing it that you just haven’t needed before,” Severus promised.  “Apep and Nahash will doubtlessly be willing to help.”  At the question of why people thought it was a bad thing, Severus hesitated.  “Voldemort was a parselmouth, which did not help the image, however I think the problem is much, much older, and largely rooted in the fact that there aren’t very many native snakes to Britain, and that in muggle Christianity, which most of Britain adheres to to the point that it’s rooted itself in the Wizarding world, the snake is a symbol of evil and temptation, and strongly associated with the devil.  There are, of course, societies where talking to serpents isn’t evil.  India, in particular, reveres parselmouths.  The middle east doesn’t have the same hatred as Britain does, even if there isn’t a particularly warm reception.  Your father’s family likely has had more than a few parselmouths in it.”   He wasn’t sure that helped at all, but now that he was processing instead of being alarmed, Severus was connecting the dots in his own head and not bothering to keep them to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For several long moments, Harry was absolutely horrified to have the same ability as Voldemort, but then Severus mentioned his father and how it probably came from there and that soothed things slightly.  It was just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> coincidence.  "So… so I shouldn't let anyone know.  Okay.  I'm…" he took a deep breath and leaned against his papa's side.  "I'm okay.  It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus wrapped an arm around Harry when he leaned into him.  “Maybe just be selective about who you tell.  It wouldn’t be good to spread around the entire school.”  Severus hated telling him to suppress anything he was, but Harry had enough issues without that bigotry.  “It’s not bad.  It’s not bad at all, there’s just a lot of… stigma.  The wizarding world doesn’t have anti-discrimination laws for this sort of thing.  But it’s not bad, and it certainly doesn’t make </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad.”  Severus was surprised he managed to pour so much conviction into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry went with it, wrapping his arms around his waist to turn his lean into a hug.  "That's not fair.  What's the point of a whole magical world if I still have to keep my magical abilities secret?"  He closed his eyes for a second, then asked, less rhetorically, "People will hate me if they find out, won't they?  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> looked scared and upset at first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t fair,” Severus agreed with a sigh.  “I don’t know if they’ll hate you, but it will cause friction, and you will get at the very least teased for it.  The last person I heard speak Parseltongue was Voldemort.  It… left some bad memories.  But you also caught me off guard.  I like to think that I won’t react so badly in the future,” Severus said as earnestly as he could, because it mattered.  “You don’t have to hide it here, or at my office at school, and you can tell anyone you choose to.  I’m not trying to tell you to hide yourself entirely, just… use caution, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hugged him tighter for a second, shoving aside his new questions so he could get back to the one that had started all this before he forgot and Apep got annoyed.  "So can we get a bigger warming stone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus wanted to laugh, but managed to suppress it.  “Yes, we can absolutely get a bigger warming stone.  Shall we check and see if they need anything else?  Now that I understand that you really are able to communicate, we’ll be doubly sure to take into account their needs and wants.  They’re part of this family, too.” </span>
  <em>
    <span> If only they could talk to owls</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Severus wondered when he became the type to value animals so highly, and figured it was about the same time he realized that he didn’t actually hate children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They've been pretty vocal whenever they want something so far.  I don't think we need to ask again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-o-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nearing his birthday, when Harry finally got around to plugging in the phone and calling Hermione.  He hadn't really expected letters from her, since she didn't have an owl, but now that he wasn't so focused on the newness of his situation, he was getting sad and worried about the lack of return mail from </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Admittedly, he should have called a great deal sooner, because apparently everyone had been trying to reach him all summer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Papa? Hermione says she and Ron and a couple other people have all sent me letters, but I haven't gotten any of them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus had been able to tell that Harry had been getting a little worried, lately, but he hadn’t known the cause until he brought up his friends.  “That’s extremely unusual.  The wards shouldn’t prevent mail from getting through.”  Severus didn’t offer an explanation for a long moment, beyond looking puzzled.  “I can’t imagine what would be stopping it, but… perhaps Miss Granger or Mr. Weasley  would be willing to assist us in experimenting?  If we know a letter is on its way, we might be able to tell why it hasn’t arrived, if it is an issue with the wards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah, she might be able to help.  I'll call her again tomorrow and ask.  I think if I sent Hedwig, she could send a letter back with her.  Right?"  Harry really wished he had more casual knowledge of the wizarding world, because he didn't have a clue whether wards even could malfunction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, if you sent Hedwig she could send a letter back,” Severus replied, not looking the least bit bothered by the question.  “I’m sorry you haven’t been getting your friends’ mail,” he added, gently, because that sounded absolutely devastating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Harry hadn't been here, it would've been, but as it was, it was just disappointing and confusing.  Letters from friends couldn't compare to having a home and pets and a parent who wanted him.  But his smile was a sad one.  "There's no reason for Voldemort to steal my mail, right?  This isn't an 'a dark lord wants to kill me' thing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot think of a single reason he’d steal your mail,” Severus replied, though he wasn’t sure it meant that Harry was safe, just that Voldemort likely wasn’t behind this one specific thing.  “Hopefully it’s just a malfunction in the wards which I can fix easily.  If it’s not, we’ll know that with a bit of experimentation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay."  Unfortunately, when they did their experiment, Hedwig just came back empty-handed, and before they could do another one, a house elf appeared in his rose bushes, about a foot from his face.  "Papa!" he shouted, hoping he was close enough to hear the yell, since Harry had no intention of taking his eyes off the elf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus heard Harry call and cautiously approached, panic rising until he saw the cause for alarm.  "Who do you serve?"  He asked when he came up behind Harry, locking eyes with the elf.  Gently he put a hand on Harry's shoulder, to try and let him know he was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry relaxed a great deal when he felt Severus behind him, and leaned back slightly into the touch.  The elf made a distressed sound and wringed his ear, but successfully resisted answering the question as he said instead "Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why is that?" Severus asked, not making any move to push on the lack of answer to his question, nor to soothe the elf's obvious distress.  He rubbed Harry's shoulder, though, when he leaned into the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is great danger!  A terrible plot!  And Harry Potter must stay away and be safe!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What danger?"  Harry asked, risking a quick glance up at Severus before looking back at the elf.  He was clearly uncomfortable with how he was hurting himself, but he didn't reach to stop him from banging his head on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus sighed as the elf's self punishments escalated.  "Listen to me.  If you are going against your master's orders, punishment can wait until you finished your message.  It might even be unnecessary if you will tell me who your master is so I can convince them that I don't believe you.  But for now, tell us what the danger to my son is, so we can determine if you even need punishment."  Severus wasn't sure it would work, but he owed it to Harry to at least try and stop the self-punishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf whimpered, but mostly stopped.  "A great evil will be released at Hogwarts!  Dobby does not know more, but the great Harry Potter cannot be there!  Does Harry Potter sir even </span>
  <em>
    <span>wish</span>
  </em>
  <span> to return to Hogwarts?  When his friends do not write?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turned angry </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  "You! You've been taking my mail?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf whimpered again and looked away.  "Dobby cannot allow you to return to Hogwarts.  It is far too dangerous!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will keep my son safe, you do not get to overrule my wishes.  You are a house-elf, and I am his parent," Severus said, firmly.  "Dumbledore already knows I will not be his errand-runner any longer, there will not be a time where Harry will be without someone to turn to.  Perhaps if you would tell us </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> the danger is, though, we could better prepare for it."  Severus fought the urge to curl his hand into a fist, instead gently rubbing Harry's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dobby looked terrified and frustrated, but he made one more ill-advised attempt, pulling out a bundle of mail and saying, "Perhaps if Harry Potter agrees not to return, he could receive his letters?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lunged for them, pulling the bundle roughly out of his hands with the agility of a seeker.  Then he moved to stand behind Severus, letting him deal with it now.  Dobby </span>
  <em>
    <span>wailed</span>
  </em>
  <span> at his obvious failure to complete his mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus reached forward and caught the house elf by the hand as gently as he could.  "Tell me the name of your master.  I give you my word that I won't tell them that you were here, but I need to know where you got information on potential danger.  You've already gone to so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>trouble</span>
  </em>
  <span>, after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dobby shook his head almost comically hard and Harry stepped back even further.  He hated this.  Everything about house elves seemed awful.  "Dobby cannot!"  The elf pulled away with another cry and then was gone with a loud snap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there a way to keep that particular elf out?" Harry asked weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dobby.  That was the name of the elf that Draco had been complaining of.  “That particular elf, yes, because I know his master,” Severus replied slowly, turning to Harry and reaching out to offer a hug.  “That particular elf serves the Malfoys.  I’ll do that now, if you like.”  He hated dealing with the wards, but adding a sigil would be enough, at least for a while.  “Are you alright, Harry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry accepted the offered hug with a small smile.  If it was the Malfoys, maybe it was just Draco fucking with him, which was pretty reassuring.  And it was nice to know where his mail had gone.  "Do you think I'm actually going to be in a lot of danger at Hogwarts?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but I really don’t intend to take any chances with you, not after last year.  It is my current plan not to leave the castle unless you are with me,” Severus replied, quietly.  “Dobby seemed distressed in a way that I do not believe indicates he thinks he was lying, but that doesn’t mean that he has any true grasp on a situation.  It could just be that he heard one of his household members or their guests lament that they couldn’t hurt you, and assumed that meant they planned to try.”  Severus wasn’t sure if lying and saying he was sure Harry would be safe was what he should have done, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>sure and he hated to give Harry false security. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice to hear, that he wasn't going to be far from his parent all year.  "Okay.  I'll be careful.  Thank you.  For coming and for changing the wards.  I'm going to go read some of this.  Unless you need help?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no.  You’re free to read your mail, now.  I’ll get the wards changed in time for you to send replies, should you so desire,” Severus replied, smiling at Harry.  “I’ll be out here, if you need me.  It’s easiest to adapt wards close to their boundaries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gave him another grateful squeeze, then pulled out of the hug and darted in to the study, where he spread out and sorted everything by person before starting to read and pen responses.  He stayed there for a while, confident that he was safe, and sent Hedwig out with responses to about half of them just before dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-o-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled back into a routine, thankfully not interrupted by the house elf again.  Severus was working on a check on the magical absorption of Harry’s practice space, when an unexpected and only slightly unwanted visitor arrived.  The wards didn’t alert Severus, as said visitor was Draco Malfoy, and he had blanket permission to come at will-- something he tended not to use except after the worst fights or episodes he refused to speak of and Severus refused to betray him by searching his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Habit had Draco checking first the potions lab, and when that was deserted, checking the study.  The instant he saw a light on when he came in he started talking.  “Sev, I need a place to stay for a -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>What in Lugh’s name are you doing here</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”  His voice was nearly an octave higher as he practically shrieked at Harry, hastily trying to hide the fact that his face was disgustingly blotchy from crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had been reading, headphones on since he'd just recently discovered the joys of a walkman, and he only vaguely heard someone come in and start speaking.  Assuming it was Severus, Harry pushed off the headphones and looked up, but then he shouted in surprise, scrambling back first, then getting clumsily to his feet.  His first instinct was to yell for Severus, but the last thing he was going to do was obviously cry out for his parent in front of Draco, especially since he didn't really want Draco to know anything about his family situation to start with, so instead, after a moment's hesitation, he darted around him and up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco stepped out of Harry’s way, mainly because he was so surprised to see him running towards him.  After a long moment of just staring after Harry, he sighed and curled up on the chair that was usually Severus’-- he didn’t dare take Potter’s seat, not since apparently Severus had </span>
  <em>
    <span>abducted </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus was visibly surprised when Harry came running towards him, but he merely stopped the spells he had running and turned his full attention onto Harry.  “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry skidded to a stop, looking behind him warily.  "Malfoy just showed up in the study.  I- Why is he here?"  Harry was sure that he now had a future filled with taunting about being so awful that not only had his parents died to get away from him, but his muggle family hadn't wanted him and now he was some kind of charity case and… his distress showed on his face, but he was already imagining the awful things Draco was going to say to him and responding in kind with worry and doubt and hurt, which wasn't at all fair, since nothing has actually been said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That would explain the panic.  Severus pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, before he gave Harry a rather chagrined expression.  “Draco is my godson.  He hasn’t shown up here without warning for well over a year, but I expect he was planning to pitch a fit about something his parents did.  He usually just needs to feel like his complaints are valid and he’ll calm down.  I’m surprised he didn’t follow you.”  Severus took a deep breath, and extended an arm to Harry.  “I know you two don’t get along.  I can try and send him away, but short of force, I’m not sure he’ll leave if he is in a strop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time, Harry didn't accept the offer of touch.  He bit his lip and folded his arms and rocked back onto his heels.  "What do you want me to do?"  Harry wanted to run and keep running.  He was in muggle clothes in a muggle neighborhood, faced with a person who'd bullied him.  He didn't feel like he was on equal footing here, like he normally did at Hogwarts.  Running felt easy.  But it probably wasn't what he should do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus sighed again, and dropped his arm, looking tired for the first time all summer.  “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>you to come eavesdrop as I talk to Draco.  Having information on him might make you feel like you’re on more even footing.  However, I doubt that would actually help either of you, and it certainly isn’t a good practice to encourage.  So instead, would you tell me what you’re feeling right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn't have the slightest clue how to explain all of what he was feeling; he was pretty sure he didn't even know.  He looked at Severus blankly for a moment, then glanced down the stairs, and then really thought, trying to pull something out of his mind to share.  "I don't like that he was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  I'm not feeling… I'm-" he bit his lip again.  "Startled?  More than that, but I don't know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus sighed again, and then nodded slightly.  “That’s understandable.  I should have warned you that it was a possibility, but he swore never to come back after I sent him home the spring before you both started at Hogwarts, and I fully expected him to keep his word.  Would you like to come with me to speak with him?  Or would you like to avoid him entirely?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know." It wasn't normally an allowed answer, as far as Harry had gathered from all his time with the Dursleys and in school, but Severus had never seemed anything more than mildly disappointed by it before, and he genuinely didn't know.  He knew if he stayed behind, he might be stuck hiding in his room for a while, wondering what they were talking about, and he didn't like that.  But he also didn't really want to have to look at Draco and possibly speak to him and be civil even if he was insulted, which was probably going to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Severus agreed when Harry said he didn’t know, looking thoughtful for a long moment.  “I think it would be best for you to come with me, so you don’t worry about what we’re saying, but you’re free to go to a different part of the house or the garden at any time.  I ask only that you stay at home, and not wander where I can’t find you.  Does that sound acceptable?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. That smashed his perfectly reasonable plan to run to the park and stay there until he somehow knew Malfoy was gone.  He really didn't want to feel trapped in a place he'd been so comfortable in before, but… he was still trying to be good, after being so purposely terrible for the beginning of the summer, and it wasn't really all that much to ask.  "Okay."  He could try, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Severus repeated, hesitating for a long moment, before sighing yet again.  “Okay.  Let’s go.”  Severus passed by Harry to head to the study, making eye contact with Draco the instant he was in view.  He wondered, and immediately hated himself for it, if Draco’s hastily wiped tears were for show.  “If you have any insults or snide remarks to say, you will keep them to yourself, understand?”  He asked Draco, sharply, and after a moment of looking betrayed, Draco nodded.  “Now.  What brought you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco looked between Harry and Severus for a long moment.  “I was going to ask if I could stay here for the night, but I see the guest room is no longer vacant,” Draco replied, scowling.  Severus frowned at him for another long moment.  “Father and Mother are fighting and Mother has been… smothering.”  Draco replied, looking away.  “I just wanted to get away for awhile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you aren’t supposed to leave at night.  Both your parents have made that clear, they worry about you,” Severus sounded like he’d said that many times before.  Draco bared his teeth in a sneer that had too much exhaustion to be venomous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They worry about me,” he parroted back, singsongy, before falling quiet.  “I can leave.  I know you don’t want me.  You never have.  Unlike some people, </span>
  <em>
    <span>apparently.”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He just looked dejected, though, not angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco, your parents love you.  We’ve been through this,” Severus tried to soften his tone, but he only partially succeeded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I just stay for like, an hour?  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”  Draco asked, and Severus glanced at Harry, to see his reaction.  He wasn’t sure he could remember Draco ever using his manners unless he was hurt, but he didn’t want to say that to either of the boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry felt very much like he was intruding and he hated that.  Still, he stayed behind Severus, leaned against the wall, and tried not to look up or engage.  He grit his teeth and clenched his fists when he was clearly being referenced, though he didn't quite understand what about him was being insulted, but he didn't say anything.  He was being </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> because apparently he had competition for his position in Severus' life.  He couldn't afford to lose his spot.  Even the thought of that--being displaced by Draco--made his chest ache and his throat tighten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Severus looked back at him, he was staring determinedly at a piece of furniture near them and jiggling one leg, though he was clearly trying to stay still and quiet.  He didn't look up and he certainly didn't say anything.  If Draco was going to stay for an hour, then Draco was going to stay for an hour, and Harry would pretend he didn't exist for the whole time if he had to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s lack of reaction and obvious anxiety was answer enough.  “No, Draco.  You need to go home before your parents worry,” Severus replied, quietly, and Draco’s eyes immediately filled with tears, but he nodded once and stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Draco practically spat the word out, closing his posture.  He didn’t even consider that he should threaten that his father would hear about this, given that Potter was there listening, far too upset to be sent away.  “I remember why I said I wouldn’t come to you, now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco--” Severus hesitated, hating the way Draco looked cautious at his voice.  “You can’t tell anyone, about Harry being here.  It’s a very important secret.  If you tell anyone, there will be consequences for you.  I’ll tell your father the list of things we’ve kept secret through the years.”  Threats were likely the only things that Draco would understand in this scenario, but the betrayal that faced Severus almost wasn’t worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.  Good night, Severus.  Potter.”  Draco replied, walking to a bookshelf. “Can I at least take the portkey to my room?”  Draco asked, gesturing to a box on one of the shelfs, and when Severus nodded, he opened the box and disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.  That… was something,” Severus commented, looking at Harry, and waiting, unsure what reaction he’d be faced with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The word 'no' had gotten Harry to look up.  He didn't think anyone in Draco's life would have ever told him 'no' and Harry had been bracing himself for at least the rest of the evening hiding from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then there were </span>
  <em>
    <span>threats</span>
  </em>
  <span>, on his behalf, and that made Harry uncomfortable in a way he couldn't hope to fully understand.  When Severus looked up at him, his expression revealed confusion and hurt.  "You didn't need to do that.  I know people are going to know.  It's… Why did you do that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus looked taken aback for a moment.  “If Draco decides it’s ammunition against you, he’ll consider himself unstoppable.  He’d tease you relentlessly.  He only understands threats to his father, both as bargaining and as consequences.  I don’t think an upset 12 year old is how the news needs to be spread.  You deserve to control that narrative.”  Severus wasn’t sure that explanation would help, but at least he had an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to feel sorry for Draco Malfoy, but… "But why did you send him away?  He was crying."  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would he send Harry away like that?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry was feeling a good deal less stable in this relationship than he had that morning.  Just what </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> he mean to Severus?  He could try to tell himself all day that it was different because Draco had parents, but it didn't feel all that different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco cries easily.  And on command.  He will cry if he’s frustrated, and cry if he wants something.  It’s how he communicates, if he feels he has nothing else to use to his advantage,” Severus replied, still looking unstable.  He wasn’t sure what exactly was upsetting Harry.  He would have expected relief that Draco was gone, given their tumultuous relationship.  “He stopped letting me comfort him if they </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>for show when he was about seven.  If he’s crying because of distress, he prefers it remains unacknowledged, because he thinks he shouldn’t cry.  So, regardless of if it was intended to manipulate or out of distress, it’s most effective to just ignore the tears from him.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn't sit right with him at all, but he didn't know enough to argue, so he just frowned for a moment.  The idea of crying for attention was just so foreign.  He knew Dudley had done it, of course, but he never would have cried and not wanted something, or cried and not been given exactly what he wanted, and Harry just didn't understand what had just happened.  Maybe the hat really </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been wrong to suggest Slytherin, if this was how they worked.  "That's… confusing."  Harry was still pressed back against the wall, trying to look small and unobtrusive, as though he hadn't noticed he no longer needed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I often find Draco confusing,” Severus offered after a moment, still looking tired.  He wanted to ask if Harry thought he’d done wrong to send Draco away, but that wasn’t fair to ask a child.  “How are you feeling, now?” Severus decided on asking, instead, because Harry was still looking upset and he didn’t know how to fix it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn't look very comforted or much less confused, but he relaxed his posture just a little bit.  "He'll be okay, then?"  He shouldn't care.  That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Malfoy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Harry had never been good with other people crying.  After another second, he moved to reach for a hug, but cut himself off half-way, resulting in a very awkward </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> that may or may not have expressed his desire for comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I truly believe he’ll be fine,” Severus replied.  When Harry moved, it looked like it might be for a hug, and Severus hesitated only a moment before stepping close enough to wrap his arms around Harry.  “Is this alright?”  He wasn’t sure if Harry hadn’t wanted to ask for comfort, or hadn’t wanted his comfort, but he figured that he’d find out now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sunk immediately into the hug, grateful that he didn't have to ask properly.  He nodded and clutched at Severus' clothing--a sure sign that he didn't want to let go for a while.  "There aren't other people that can just show up, are there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus stroked Harry’s hair, trying to offer comfort. “The only other person you know who is allowed by the wards is Professor Dumbledore, and I don’t think he’d come very far into the house.  Very determined muggles will sometimes ring the bell, but they won’t come in without being allowed in.  There shouldn’t be any more surprise visitors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't sure if that was intended to be comforting or not, but Harry was going to be worried about running into Draco or Dumbledore or </span>
  <em>
    <span>strangers</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the rest of the summer.  At least he wasn't being pushed away.  "Okay."  Harry wanted some reassurance that things would go back to normal, but he didn't know how to ask for it, so he just pressed himself closer and stayed quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus didn’t know what to do or say, so he just held Harry for a long moment.  “Would you like to… do anything?  With the rest of our evening?” he asked hesitantly, not moving to pull away.  They didn’t play games very often, but it might be a helpful bonding activity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was starting to get late, but if Severus was offering, he really did want to do something.  Preferably something that would help him work out some of the energy fizzling uncomfortably under his skin.  "Can we make biscuits?" he asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be a late night, but Severus didn’t want to send Harry to bed after such an upset.  “We can make biscuits,” Severus confirmed, squeezing him gently.  “Do you have a particular type in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry squeezed back, then looked up.  "Lemon ones?"  There were lemons, he thought, in the kitchen, so that should be doable.  And they didn't bake as long as the chocolate ones he liked, which would be nice for tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That should be possible, we have the lemons,” Severus replied, smiling at him.  Gently, he stepped back just a little bit, though he kept an arm around Harry, so that he didn’t pull away entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry let go when Severus pulled away, but when it was clear he wasn't pulling away entirely, Harry was happy to lean into his side for the walk to the kitchen.  Then he stepped away to get started, gathering ingredients by memory before even looking for the recipe.  Harry was truly in his element in a kitchen, and he was feeling at least a little better in just a couple minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the boss, just let me know what you’d like help with,” Severus told him, and then proceeded to let Harry direct him, offering only to get the baking sheets down.  Otherwise, he did what Harry asked of him and waited between the steps.  It wouldn’t do to let Harry feel bossed around </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>abandoned, but it was a fine balance Severus was still trying to work out, and reading expressions wasn’t his strong suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hadn't been in charge of much in the kitchen yet, since he hadn't been willing early on to ask for help or to only cook for himself, but this was nice.  He directed Severus to fetch things and help him stir and then help him cut out and arrange the biscuits on trays, once the dough was rolled out.  And then, once the first batch was cooling and the second tray was in the oven, Harry tucked himself close to his Papa.  "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus did everything Harry asked without complaint, and only occasionally asked what was next.  When Harry tucked himself close, he wrapped his arms around Harry, and hugged him for a long moment.  “Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  I needed this, too,” he admitted, quietly, before kissing the top of Harry’s head and waiting to see what reaction that got. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had never been kissed before.  Not anywhere by anyone, as far as he could remember.  He didn't pull away, but he looked up, confused, and it took him a couple long moments to puzzle out what that feeling had probably been.  Then, when it finally clicked, he smiled and blushed before ducking his head back down and hugging a little tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, the kiss didn’t seem to have gone over badly, at least, and Severus returned the hug just as tightly as Harry did.  He was inclined to stay there until the timer for the cookies went off, trying to offer as much comfort as he possibly could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> stay there until the timer forced him to move.  It was comfortable and safe and warm and his normal evening tiredness was catching up to him.  Still, he pulled the tray out, slid them onto the cooling rack, put the third tray in, and efficiently prepped the last one.  Then he was right back in Severus' arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry returning to his arms as soon as he'd efficiently completed his task was incredibly rewarding all on its own, that he felt comfortable and safe to do so meant the world to Severus, and he merely wrapped his arms around him again the instant it wouldn't impede him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had plenty to worry about.  He wasn't sure what would cause Severus to send him away like he had Draco or what everything would be like back at Hogwarts, and that was troubling.  But right then, he felt like he'd been prioritized, which was special in a way he couldn't fully describe, and he'd decided to take the affection he could while it was offered.  It wasn't long before the timer went off again, though, and then there was cleaning to start.  "Is there a tin or something to store the biscuits in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yes, of course.  Give me a moment."  It did take him a moment to sort through storage containers to find one of the appropriate size and color, but he eventually presented one to Harry with a smile.  "I think this should be sufficient," he added, quietly.  "Shall we do the dishes together?"  It was an almost hesitant suggestion, as he wasn't sure that that was what Harry would want, that asking would even be the right course of action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded gratefully.  Dishes had a routine to it now which Harry found comforting in the same way he'd always found the predictability of chores.  He got the cooled biscuits into the tin, the last tray out of the oven, and then took his place by the sink to help.  They were almost done with the cleaning up when Harry finally said, quietly and not at all surely, "You sent him away because of me, right?  Nobody's ever put me first before.  Not like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quiet process of doing dishes soothed some of Severus' anxiety, too, enough so that Harry's question didn't get the sharply emotional reaction he stamped down.  It did get Severus to pause and look at Harry, though.  "I sent him away because you looked anxious, and the most closed up that you've been in weeks.  Draco has two parents who dote on him.  You… have me.  I sent him away because you are my priority, yes.  And because I know ultimately he'll be fine.  But if I had allowed him to stay, I have no way of knowing if you'd be fine.  Given your history and your discomfort, it would have been irresponsible for me, as your guardian, to prioritize a child who has been trying to make himself a social threat to you for almost a year in your home."  He hesitated, visibly unsure of himself.  "You are my choice, Harry.  Always.  I made you a promise and I intend to keep it to the best of my abilities."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry thought Draco was a dreadful little monster most of the time.  But he had trouble seeing him as anything but annoying.  Draco had never </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, he was just obnoxious.  So he really didn't know why Severus thought he might not be okay.  But he also didn't seem to have the words to express that, and he wasn't sure he would have wanted to say it aloud if he did.  Instead, he asked, "Is it going to be different, back at school?"  It wasn't a particularly clear question, but he didn't elaborate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus hesitated at the question, taking a moment to think his answer through before he replied. " It will be different, I'm sure, but only in what favoritism I can get away with-- for everyone.  I expect it might be my fairest year as a professor yet.  But out of classes, I will still prioritize you.  You're invited to come and see me whenever you like, as long as I'm not in with a different class.  Your well-being will always be my concern, even at Hogwarts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It occurred to him rather suddenly that someone would now be seeing his progress reports and grades and the notes that were sent home whenever a student ended up in the hospital wing.  Last year, Harry was fairly confident that his aunt and uncle burned all correspondence from the school, if not something even more dramatic.  After a moment caught up in that thought, he went back to processing the rest of that, and he moved close for yet another hug, instead of responding with any of the follow-up questions and requests for reassurance that popped up in his head.  "I'm sure everyone will like that.  Neville will make fewer mistakes if he's not so scared of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Harry stepped closer, Severus immediately hugged him again, trying to offer as much reassurance as he could.  "That is very possible," he allowed, not sounding terribly pleased about it.  "I will admit that fear doesn't seem to make him more careful.  If you think it would make him a better student, I'll watch my tone with him especially."  It was exhausting to constantly try to mitigate potion disasters before they happened, and Longbottom seemed to be the worst culprit in Harry's year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could partner with him?"  Their class did quite a lot to avoid being partnered with Neville for potions, normally, but Harry had been growing more confident in his potions knowledge this summer, and he felt a little bad about it now.  Harry's potions were often the second most dangerous though, if only because Slytherins enjoyed chucking stuff into his cauldron more than anyone else's.  "If that would help somehow?"  He rested his head on Severus' chest and closed his eyes, taking a great deal of comfort from the embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could certainly give that a try.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, Sev and Harry also took trips to Gringotts and got school supplies and for many other things, and they went to the attic and found photos of Lily for Harry to add to his album.  And there were many adventures in cooking in which Harry had problems with kosher cooking and figuring out how to make that work.  But! We didn't write those bits.  We might at some point later, but they're not super essential to anything coming up.<br/>Please leave comments it fuels us!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gotta get back to Hogwarts!<br/>And also there's a big scary voice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry got more and more anxious as the end of summer approached, but he hugged his parent goodbye away from prying eyes and got on the train.  Then he only shot him a handful of nervous smiles during the welcome feast and he went to bed in Gryffindor tower, comforted somewhat by the heavy, warm magic of Hogwarts and the familiarity of his dorm.  But he was more than nervous for his first potions lesson, terrified that he'd slip up with the dynamic he was expected to go back to and worried that his nerves would disappoint Severus.  As a result, he and Neville only managed a mediocre potion, and when he turned it in, the expression on his face was a confusing mix of emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parting ways with Harry proved more difficult than Severus would ever admit.  The fact that they were headed back to Hogwarts only made it more difficult.  While Hogwarts was the primary home he’d known, the separation from Harry would have to be far more drastic than he’d wanted to tell him, unless he broke his word and let it get out in a dramatic way that they were a family.  As such, he only barely returned Harry’s smiles, though they were clearly genuine.  The class ended up being one of the tensest he’d taught since Harry’s very first day, full of anxiety for both of them it seemed.  “This is barely adequate,” Severus informed him, with just the slightest hint of a frown, when he presented the potion that even with Longbottom’s interference should have been of a much higher grade.  He had to stomp down the urge to ask if Harry was alright, because they had a significant audience.  “I suggest you try very hard to ensure you and your partner do not lose focus in the future, Mr. Potter,” he kept his tone from being too harsh, but it was certainly the harshest he’d sounded since the last term had ended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was more cutting than Harry'd expected it to be.  Much worse comments about his work had hardly bothered him last year, but after a summer with him, it was impossible to not let it get to him.  "Yes, sir," he responded, his voice tight.  He </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> do better, because the work </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> terrible, but that wasn't the point.  Not that he knew what the point was.  He helped Neville finish clean up, then shouldered his bag and left.  The smiles up to the head table decreased and Harry didn't even come find him at the weekend, since he hadn't had a good excuse to leave his friends behind.  By the next week's class, he was even more of a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The potion itself was better--almost up to the standard he'd managed over the summer--but, in a poorly-conceived plan to catch Severus’ attention and find out where they stood, he knocked a vial to the floor, only half-heartedly attempting to make it look like an accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the week was nearly physically painful, as Harry visibly wasn’t looking to him as he had been, and didn’t come to find him on shabbat, as Severus had hoped he would.  It made sense-- he was likely catching up with his friends, but it didn’t stop him from regretting not having made clear that Harry could come, because he wasn’t sure that Harry knew that, in retrospect.  By the time the next week finally commenced, Severus was visibly grumpier than usual, his slightly more lenient attitude of the first week growing snippy, matched, it seemed, by Harry’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a long moment, he just made eye contact with Harry, a rare enough thing that it was likely jarring.  “Despite your improved potion making, such behavior is unacceptable, Mr. Potter.  Two points from Gryffindor, and detention with me this evening after dinner.  Clean up this mess.”  His tone was carefully even, and his expression was completely blank, which effectively silenced any jeering that started from the Slytherin side of the room the instant it was turned on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was </span>
  <em>
    <span>relieved</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which didn't even make sense to him.  But the tension in his shoulders visibly eased.  "Yes, sir."  He cleaned up the mess as ordered, turned in his potion, and glanced over his shoulder with a small smile on his way out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus returned the smile, though it looked bemused, and almost everyone who saw it seemed even more confused and terrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry barely ate at dinner, and moved to leave as soon as he saw Severus get up, catching up to him in the dungeons.  He didn't say anything, but he looked up at Severus hopefully, clearly looking for some kind of direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus sighed heavily.  “Do you remember the photographs of your mother’s cat, Albertus?”  Severus asked, gently placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder to steer him towards his office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry relaxed even further at the contact, barely stopping himself from leaning into him.  "Yes?" he answered, suddenly confused.  "What about him?"  He entered the office with only a bit of a nose-crinkle in response to all the terrifying jars of things, almost used to that sort of thing now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He would knock anything he could off of flat surfaces and then look to see what reactions he got.  You reminded me of him today,” Severus replied, with the very barest hint of a smile, genuine amusement in his voice.  He closed his office door behind them, and gestured for Harry to sit in the chair he kept for students, before sitting on his desk, so that he was still close to Harry.  “Would you care to tell me why you broke the vial?” he asked, looking far softer and more intent than he had since they’d parted ways at King’s Cross. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry blushed at the comparison, and turned his head to hide his small smile.  Then he sat.  He was a little more uncomfortable now than he had been a moment before, but it was still clear that nothing terrible was going to happen.  "I'm sorry.  I- I wanted to see what you'd do."  He flushed again as he realized that only strengthened his resemblance to the cat.  "It almost felt like the summer never happened, and I was… worried.  It was stupid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus’ expression softened further, looking incredibly endeared.  “The summer did happen,” he replied, gently.  “It wasn’t stupid.  I’ve been trying to act as I did, so that no one would ask questions you didn’t want to answer.  But that was unfair to you.  What do you want me to do, Harry?  I should have asked you that before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was an awfully big question.  "People will gossip about me no matter what," he said instead of answering right away.  "I-" he bit his lip, looking conflicted for a moment.  "Do I </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> have detention right now?"  If he was going to end his night scrubbing cauldrons, that was worth it, but he'd like to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus blinked, looking genuinely surprised.  “Not formally.  I simply didn’t know how else to ensure that your friends would allow you to come see me tonight, and clearly we needed to talk.  You were acting out on our personal relationship, I will not give you detention for that.  I do, however, have a task for you, which you must complete before you leave tonight.  We can get that out of the way before we talk more, if you prefer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was puzzled by that response, but he shrugged noncommittally.  "I don't need you to go out of your way to prevent people asking questions.  I think… I think I just want you to tell me what you're going to do and what you expect me to do.  Is that okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight we’re both going to write some lines.  Tomorrow, and every day after that, I will endeavor to treat you more like I want to, closer to how I do at home, if you are absolutely certain you will be fine with people asking questions.  Your potion today was very close to how you brew by yourself, and that is a remarkable feat because you were teaching Longbottom as you went.  You did incredibly good work today, and I… would like very much to tell you, publicly, when you do well.  Are you absolutely certain you want that?”  Severus looked incredibly intent, searching Harry’s face for every hint of emotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, then he smiled widely, though it was still a little shy.  Then, he had to ask himself if he was really comfortable making that face in front of everyone.  He was sure he didn't grin like that when anyone else said he did a good job.  Then again, Hermione always beamed like that when teachers said she'd done well.  Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.  He nodded.  "Yes.  I'd prefer that.  Was my potion last week </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> that bad?  I know I was distracted, but I had to get used to having a partner again, and Neville is </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> dreadful at potions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you?  It was… far from your usual work.  Compared to your peers, it was middling, but even with Mr. Longbottom, you can do much better, I have full confidence.  Today proved that.  I anticipate that within a few weeks, if you stay focused, together you </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>might rival Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy.  Regardless, I doubt that you’ll have trouble fighting for the top potions student of your year, even with your distraction.  Which is to say, it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Severus looked a little bit unsure, and he ran a hand through his hair.  “But that I am regretful you were so distracted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled again, looking pleased at the thought.  He was quiet for a moment, arguing with himself, but finally he asked, "Can I have a hug?"  He twisted his fingers nervously in the hem of his sleeve.  Harry didn't know if that was appropriate, now that they were at school.  He didn't even know if he was supposed to want hugs from his parent at his age.  He was really unsure about a lot of things, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting better at asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus’ expression softened further, and he gave Harry a full, soft smile.  “Anytime you want, Harry.  I will never deny you that,” Severus replied with confidence, standing and holding his arms out for Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry threw himself up out of his seat and into Severus' arms, holding on tightly for several long moments.  Even when he loosened his grip, he didn't pull away.  "Papa?" He looked up to make sure that was still okay in private.  "You said we'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> be doing lines?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus held on just as tightly until Harry loosened his grip, but he also didn’t pull away.  “Yes, we’ll both be doing lines.  This was a two way communication failure, so it’s only right that we both suffer the consequences.  I want you to write, to the effect of, though you may interpret: “I will ask for help before I act out.”  What you did today was dangerous.  I want you to at least think about it, first.  And I will write “I will ask what Harry wants before deciding.  Unless you have any objections.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked incredibly puzzled, but he nodded.  That was a fair criticism, and lines were hardly the end of the world.  Slowly, though he really didn't want to, he pulled away, then rubbed his face, since it felt weird from his earlier blushing.  "Okay.  Erm.  How many?"  He reached for his bag, looking for parchment.  "Can I use a pen instead of a quill?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A hundred each, this time, I think.  A pen is fine.  I have notebook paper, if the lines are helpful,” Severus suggested, even though he would probably use a quill and parchment for these.  “For the future, the number of lines will increase for more serious misbehaviors, as a warning.”  He hesitated, looking a little uncomfortable, though most of his discomfort came from the fact that he had to go around his desk, away from Harry, to write. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks."  He kind of hated that that sounded so reasonable.  He dropped his parchment back into his bag and dug around until he found the pen with the grip he liked.  Then he pulled the chair closer to the desk and sat back down.  "Can I say I have detention if I want to spend time with you on the weekends?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus paused again, to look at him.  “You may say that, yes, so long as you know you don’t actually have detention.  I… missed you, on Saturday.  I’d very much like if you would spend at least some Saturdays with me.  If you would also like that.”  He covered up the unanticipated emotion with starting to write his lines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked thoughtful.  He didn't really want to lie about that, but it was so convenient.  Maybe he could get away with saying something about extra potions lessons instead?  "I always want to spend Saturdays with you, Papa, if I can," he said, fifteen lines in.  "I missed you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear that,” Severus replied, quietly.  “Would you also like to spend the high holidays with me?” He asked hesitantly, thirty lines in.  “Rosh Hashanah is on a monday, which is a little bit awkward, but I would very much enjoy having at least one meal with you for the new year,” Severus wasn’t sure how they’d manage to both be gone at lunch or dinner, but if Harry was willing, he’d find a way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry immediately nodded, looking very serious.  Holidays were important and he didn't want to be left out.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> if that meant it took him longer to learn everything he needed to learn.  "Yes.  Yes, I want that."  He shook out his hand, then went right back to writing, though he kept glancing back up at Severus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus smiled, looking very pleased.  “I’ll figure out how we can manage at least dinner, then,” if any other student saw him then, they’d probably be terrified, because the smile was one that Harry was the sole recipient of, full of almost excessive fondness.  He kept writing too, though he also looked up at Harry every so often.  When he finished his lines, he capped his ink, carefully, and charmed the parchment dry, so that he could put it away without smearing it.  A ruined reminder would only make him feel worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry took a few minutes longer, then checked through them to make sure he hadn't skipped any numbers.  When he was sure he was done, he pushed them across the desk to Severus.  "Can I stay a little longer?  I think Apep wants attention."  It was normally Apep demanding things.  Nahash was more likely to be content with sleeping away her days in peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus looked through Harry’s lines, pushing his own towards Harry in case he wanted to see.  “You can stay as long as you like, so long as you’re back to your tower by curfew.  I’ve missed having you around.  Apep has been very talkative, so I’d appreciate knowing anything I’m not capable of understanding but that I should know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry glanced at the top page, only because he was in awe of the fact that Severus had done that for him, but he didn't do more than gently touch the parchment, then he was across the room.  "She's been going on about sunlight, but I think she's just complaining to complain, because she didn't like being outside at home."  Harry figured out how to open the enclosure, then took them both out so they could curl around his arms and he could talk to them for a little while.  It really didn't take long until they settled to soak up his body heat and he moved to hug his Papa again, though it was more careful, with his pets in the middle of things.  "They want to be held more.  And they said you've been talking to them, though they didn't really know what you were saying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll take them outside this weekend if they promise not to try and escape.  If she's serious, of course," Severus replied, carefully returning the hug.  "What do they think of me putting my hand in regularly and if they're in the mood to be held, they can curl around my wrist?"  At the fact that he'd been talking to them, Severus didn't look remotely embarrassed.  "They're here, they're sentient.  We might not speak the same language, but I'm going to acknowledge their presence.  They're good company, even with the communication barrier."  Severus didn't sound defensive so much as he sounded faintly amused by his own actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled at him, amused and pleased all at once, then translated the offer.  "They only want to go outside if they can stay on you.  I think Nahash is scared of getting lost, though she won't admit it.  But they're happy with the idea of you letting them choose if they want up or not like that."  Harry shifted so he was not-quite sitting on him, then let Apep curl up around his neck, where she was still going on about something Harry occasionally responded to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus smiled back, and his smile grew when Harry translated his offer and he even had an answer.  “I’d be happiest if they stayed on me.  I would miss them,” He admitted it without hesitation.  He also would feel horrible about it, because he knew it would also be letting Harry down.  He shifted a tiny bit too, so that he could comfortably support Harry for as long as he wanted, idly listening to Harry and the snakes hiss back and forth.  It was the first time he’d felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay </span>
  </em>
  <span>since they’d returned to Hogwarts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Apep settled and Nahash added her opinion, then Harry turned his attention back to Severus.  "Papa, if…" he hesitated for a moment.  He'd never sought Severus out at night before, so it probably wouldn't even be relevant, but he'd felt safer at home than he did here, where he'd already had to fight for his life once.  "If I need you at night, I can come find you, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus felt himself soften even more, when Harry finally asked his question.  “Always.  Or you can tell a portrait to get me, they’ll transfer the message, and you won’t have to come all the way to the dungeons, I’ll come to your tower.  The most important thing is that you feel safe and secure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't known any portrait could do that.  He knew that they could summon Professor McGonagall through a portrait in the common room, but knowing it was less specific than that was really comforting.  "If I come to your office, will you know I'm here?"  Severus hadn't shown him where his quarters were, and he didn't know whether that was on purpose or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be notified, but it would be easier if I took you to my quarters before you go back to Gryffindor tower, tonight.  I forgot you wouldn’t know where they were.”  Severus looked genuinely apologetic, despite not voicing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay."  Harry sounded relieved, and he rested his head comfortably on Severus' shoulder.  "Will you tell me about the High Holidays?  So I'll know a bit before they start?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Severus replied, warmly.  “First is Rosh Hashanah, which is observed for two days, as there was some date confusion.  It’s the New Year for People, one of the four ‘new years’ in the Jewish tradition.  It commemorates the creation of the universe, and of the first people.  It is at once a happy celebration, of a new year, but also of deep introspection.  It is believed that on Rosh Hashanah, Hashem inscribes our name in the Book of Life.  Up until Rosh Hashanah, we strive to remedy any wrongs we have done, to ensure that we end the year on a metaphorical good note.  Rosh Hashanah begins the ten Days of Awe, leading up to Yom Kippur, the day upon which the Book of Life, with our fates for the coming year, is sealed.  Yom Kippur is… a challenging day.  It is a 25 hour fast, which I do not expect you to do, as you are still a child, and no children fast, but it is a very important day of remembrance, as well,” Severus hesitated.  “Do you have any questions so far?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had dozens of questions, he was sure, but they were all jumbled up in his head again and he couldn't seem to pick them out.  He took a second to really try to think, and finally came up with: "Remembrance of what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah.  Of the dead," Severus replied, quietly.  "It's a time of celebration in some ways, but also of recognition of those who are no longer with us."  He personally remembered his mother and Lily, though he wasn't sure he truly had the right to mourn Lily as his sister like he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," he answered softly.  He really liked the idea of a day set aside to remember people like that.  "What is the fasting for?  What does it do?"  Harry glanced at the time and crinkled his nose unhappily.  They really didn't have much time left, considering the number of stairs between here and his common room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yom Kippur is also the day of atonement, for all the things we’ve done wrong in the past year.  We apologize to those around us who we may have hurt, and to G-d.  By fasting, we seek to accomplish a few things.  First, we submit ourselves to G-d’s judgement.  But we also spend a day in solidarity with those who live lives of hunger, to create empathy and reflection.  If the hunger gets distracting from the goals of the day, or a danger to our health, it is expected and appreciated to break the fast if we are able.  It’s not meant to be punishment, but… a reminder.”  Sighing, softly, he looked at the clock himself.  “Unfortunately, I think it’s best I show you to my quarters, and then you head to bed.  Would you like a note, so if we are running behind you won’t get in trouble?”  Severus had never before hated a curfew so much.  Having their time cut short by it was a huge frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry would have to think about that to come up with more questions.  He sighed too, but stood up and reluctantly said goodbye to Nahash and Apep before putting them back into their terrarium.  "No, it's okay."  He'd collected his cloak before dinner, for if they ran particularly late.  Harry gathered his things efficiently, then touched the top page of Severus' lines again.  It took him longer than he liked to work up to asking, but finally, he requested, "Can I keep this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus looked at Harry with an incredibly soft expression.  “It’s yours,” he replied, gently, before holding out his arms in hopes of another hug.  He wanted nothing more than to hold onto Harry forever, but eventually they had to face the fact that the school year would require far less time together, starting with the fact that they had a large portion of the castle separating them at most times.  “Ready to go?” Severus forced himself to ask, after a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry only took that top page, sliding it carefully into his bag where it wouldn't be bent.  When he looked up to see Severus' arms out for him, he practically threw himself into the embrace.  It wasn't often that it wasn't him asking for the contact, and he very definitely appreciated the reminder that he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted.  "Ready," he confirmed, though he didn't sound happy about it.  He made careful note of where they were going, though, ensuring he would remember for if and when he needed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus pressed a kiss to the top of Harry’s head just before the hug ended, hating that it would probably be the last hug they had for a while, possibly until Saturday.  He didn’t let himself hesitate before taking Harry to his chambers, however.  “If you need anything you can come and find me, or send a message through the portraits, I mean it,” Severus reiterated, because it was worth saying again.  He squeezed Harry’s shoulder gently, even though he didn’t dare hug him where anyone could see them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," he agreed.  It would be hard, to reach out like that, but he was sure if he really needed something, he'd at least be sure now that he was allowed to ask.  Harry didn't have the same worry, and he hugged Severus again, hiding his face in his chest for another long moment.  "Thanks, Papa," he said quietly, then he pulled away.  "I'd better go.  I promise I won't break something to get your attention next class."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus returned the hug when Harry reached for it, resting his cheek against Harry’s messy hair and wishing the moment could go on forever.  “I’d appreciate that very much.  If you need my attention, you need only ask,” he told him, gently, forcing himself not to reach for him because that was not a productive urge.  “Sleep well, Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was possibly more reluctant to pull away than he had been before getting on the train two weeks earlier.  But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> pull away, then he righted his bag and checked his watch.  "I'll try to see you Saturday," he said.  Then he only hesitated a moment longer before turning and heading back toward the stairs up.  He'd have to do a bit of jogging if he didn't want to pull out his cloak, but he didn't start that till he was out of his guardian's sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was given a great many annoyingly-sympathetic looks when he got back to the common room, but Harry brushed them off to go the rest of the way up to his dorm.  He was staring at the page of lines and grinning ridiculously when Neville joined him, and before he knew it, he was telling Neville everything he'd been keeping from his friends so far.  At breakfast the next morning, he smiled up at his papa with a good deal less worry, and he wasn't even looking too terrible when he joined Severus Saturday afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus returned every smile Harry gave him, which was quite possibly the most smiles Hogwarts had seen from him since Lily and his friendship had ended.  By the time Saturday rolled around, there was already a lot of gossip about his sudden appearance of good moods, which had been gracing not only Harry’s classes but all of his students.  There was also an increase in rumors related to the fact that he’d been caught talking to his new snakes who may or may not be potions ingredients.  When Harry joined him for Shabbat, however, Severus lit up with a bright smile that was exclusively for Harry.  “I’m glad you could make it,” Severus told him, looking just a little bit awkward before he offered a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hardly waited for the offer before wrapping himself around his papa.  "Me too," he said, words muffled by the hug.  "I'm almost entirely caught up on homework, so I can stay all afternoon, if that's okay."  He'd been shockingly diligent, determined not to let that get in the way of spending time with Severus like he wanted to, which had been extra difficult, with Wood prepping them for the upcoming quidditch season already.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s very much okay,” Severus replied, warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a question though, about one of the variations for burn cream."  He pulled away enough to push his hair back from his face and readjust his bag on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus looked so overwhelmingly proud that he almost forgot to reply.  “Of course, I’d be happy to discuss that,” he replied, gesturing for Harry to have a seat, and leaning against his desk instead of sitting with it between them.  He took the time to answer any questions Harry had, explaining in depth, but being careful not to earn any mystified looks from Harry.  All through it, he practically emanated pride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn't help but blush at the looks Severus was giving him, but he got his answer, then several more, and even jotted down some notes about it before telling Severus all about Wood's insane early morning practices and how nice the weather had been and about his success in Charms and the funny thing that had happened in Astronomy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he sat bolt upright, listening to something that Apep and Nahash also seemed to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The afternoon was going extremely well, in Severus’ opinion, a sense of normality to their discussion that proved to be a comfort.  Or, it was, until Harry, Apep, and Nahash all took notice of something that interrupted the conversation, and Severus couldn’t hear, but the snakes especially looked as they did when he started talking to them and they started trying to listen.  “Harry?” he asked, hesitantly, clearly wary.  “What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't hear that?"  It had stopped already, and even now, Harry was starting to doubt what he'd heard.  "Maybe it was Peeves?  It was… I'm not sure.  A voice, but distorted."  Harry looked very unnerved, and shifted to lean into Severus without seeming to really notice he was doing it.  "It was probably Peeves.  Unless there's a particularly violent ghost I don't know about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus shook his head slightly when Harry clarified that he hadn’t heard it.  He held him a little tighter than he meant to when Harry leaned into him.  “Could you make out what the voice said?” Severus asked, quietly, withholding that he doubted Peeves could single out one of them to hear it.  “Apep and Nahash also seemed to hear it, though I could not,” Severus added, tentatively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- erm.  I think it was 'rip, kill, eat.'  It wasn't a complete sentence or… I dunno, it was just for a second.  Sorry, it's… it's probably nothing."  Harry was shaking just a little though, and he hadn't noticed yet that Severus' grip on him was particularly tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that was terribly morbid, and Harry was understandably rattled by it.  “You needn’t apologize.  Do you want me to leave it alone?”  Severus asked, hesitantly, because he had several follow ups, but he wasn’t sure an interrogation would be helpful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know."  He did know he wasn't up for telling Severus that he wanted to not talk about it anymore.  "You don't think I heard something that wasn't there, do you?"  He looked up at his face, searching for reassurance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not believe you heard something that was not there,” he replied firmly.  “But... I also don’t believe it was Peeves,” Severus continued, cautiously, “which leaves the question of what you heard, and I’m afraid I don’t have any answers, but… I am concerned.”  There was, of course, the issue of the house elf warning that the school wouldn’t be safe for Harry, and that made it all the more alarming that Harry was hearing threats only he -and the snakes- could hear.  “I am inclined to let it go unless you hear it or anything like it again,” he decided, after a long moment considering it.  “Is that acceptable?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had basically forgotten the house elf and the confusing warnings, and he didn't think of it now, still stuck on how it was probably an awful prank, since he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peeves could make noises that only children and animals could hear.  "Okay, yeah.  That's… I'll tell you if I hear it again."  Apep and Nahash were curled up together under one of their hide-aways now, weirdly silent, and Harry was glad for the indication that they were shaken too, though he hated that they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d appreciate that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I had a couple questions about Defense too," he said, obviously trying to change the subject.  "I know Lockhart is supposed to be some kind of heroic adventurer, but he's not very good at explaining things.  Is there </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> a spell to reverse a werewolf's transformation?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the obvious subject change, Severus didn’t hesitate to go with it, though his grip was still extremely tight around Harry.  “Lockhart was not meant for teaching.  He was hardly meant for fame,” Severus told Harry, sounding incredibly tired.  “He is a wealth of exaggerations and misinformation.  There is, regrettably, no known spell to reverse a werewolf’s transformation.  The best we’ve managed is wolfsbane potion, and even that is still far from an ideal aid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what I thought," he replied, sounding disappointed, but not surprised.  "His 'textbooks' read like fiction.  They're </span>
  <em>
    <span>good books</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but they don't make sense."  Harry asked several more defense questions, trying to ensure he knew some of what they were supposed to be learning this year, and by the time he was content with that, he was relaxed again, his head laid comfortably on Severus' shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With herculean effort, Severus managed to not give Harry a complete breakdown of where he was certain Lockhart was lying, where he was certain he was claiming credit for things someone else did, and when he had exaggerated his very real stories.  Severus' copies of the books had been annotated within a day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something very rewarding about being looked to for help on homework on subjects beyond the one he was allowed to teach, and by the time Harry wound down, Severus was wondering if this was why people chose to become parents, to be able to help someone learn to navigate the world.  Brushing away those thoughts for when he wouldn't be seen looking quite so adoring, he smiled at Harry.  "Despite your currently lackluster professor, you have a very good grasp on the material.  You're doing well," Severus told Harry, with clear pride back in his expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry blushed and hid his face uncomfortably, then peaked back up, eyes wondering and hopeful.  "Really?"  He wasn't at all used to being praised for his work or his knowledge and it left him feeling all warm and soft in a way he didn't know what to do with.  Someone being </span>
  <em>
    <span>proud</span>
  </em>
  <span> of him was just still so </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Especially in relation to Defense, which he already had an awful grade in.  It was just too difficult to care about Lockhart's favorite color or ideal birthday gift for him to do well there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus’ affection only became more apparent when Harry asked for reassurance.  “Really,” he assured, gently.  “Try not to put too much weight into what Lockhart tells you.  Any of it, but especially how you’re doing.  He cannot be trusted to give fair evaluations.”  Knowing Gilderoy Lockhart, there was likely little Defense actually covered in his lesson plans.  If he even had lesson plans beyond monologuing the entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry beamed, though he still ducked his head shyly, and he hugged Severus tightly for a moment.  "Could I get a copy of whatever the defense book was for second years last year?  Then maybe I could stay more on track?"  He wasn't really asking for the book so much as asking if that was a realistic option, but he realized almost as soon as he said it that that wasn't really what it had sounded like.  Still, Severus had bought him books before, so he didn't take it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get one for you within a week,” Severus confirmed without hesitation, squeezing Harry back gently.  “If you wish to come and practice, we can arrange a different or additional day of the week to meet up?” he suggested, after a brief moment considering it.  “Or, as we head into winter, sunset will get earlier and we can practice after sundown on Saturday,” he added, even more hesitantly because he was starting to worry Harry wouldn’t want that.   “Defense is one of the most important subjects to get the chance to practice with supervision.  I… doubt… that Lockhart is giving you adequate and monitored practice, all of you.  I cannot help anyone else easily, but I can help you.”  He had a little bit of freedom with Harry he wouldn’t have with other students.  He’d have to talk to Dumbledore if he tried to undermine Lockhart too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked very overwhelmed, as he often was by Severus taking care of him as a parent.  But it was a good kind of overwhelmed.  He pushed his hair out of his face again and said, "I have Astronomy Tuesday nights, so probably not then.  Maybe Friday?  I don't have anything Friday afternoon and Hufflepuff has the field for practice that night, so Wood can't drag us out there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friday afternoon would work,” Severus agreed, smiling.  “If we find a way, you could come to my quarters to light the shabbat candles after sunsets on Fridays, after we practice,” he added, just a little bit shyly.  It would be more and more obvious how much time Harry spent with him, with that plan, but Severus wasn’t inclined to actually care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled brightly again, his earlier worry all but forgotten.  "I'd really like that.  I've missed… a lot of things, that we did at home."  He knew he couldn't have all their routine back, and it felt like he was cheating at the whole boarding school thing to get this much, when his friends could only write to their parents, but he didn't care.  He wasn't going to waste a second that he could spend with Severus, who </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed it, too,” Severus replied, looking genuinely relieved that Harry was interested.  “We’ll figure out a schedule that works despite our responsibilities.”  He gently stroked Harry’s hair, expression soft.  “Other than struggling with Lockhart are all your other classes going alright?”  He asked after a moment, to refocus on something slightly less likely to make him sappy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed contentedly and fiddled idly with a seam on Severus' robes.  "They're good, mostly.  History is still really just about staying awake, Transfiguration's going well."  He shrugged.  "We're going to start some household charms soon, which is exciting."  He'd already told all his good class stories, before the ominous voice interrupted things.  "It's nice, getting to use my mum's books for some things."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad they’re going well enough.  I expect you’ll do very well with household charms.”  They’d covered a few already, so Severus was confident that Harry wouldn’t struggle too much.  “She’d be pleased you’re able to get some use out of her books,” he added, gently.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> pleased they’re proving useful,” Severus tried not to be too hesitant, but he couldn’t help some nervousness, as he always felt when discussing Lily with Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People expecting things from him was somehow still very new and strange, but he was glad for the faith and support.  "I'll do my best."  He was quiet for another moment, then he asked, "Can I help you again sometime?  With prepping ingredients?"  He enjoyed that part more than the actual brewing, though he was slowly developing a taste for the whole potions process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all that you need to do,” Severus replied, reassuringly. At the question of Harry helping him prep ingredients, Severus broke into a beaming smile.  “That would be lovely.  You’re incredibly diligent.  I would appreciate your skill, and your company.  I don’t wish to monopolize too much of your freetime, but most of the day Sundays I tend to work on preparing and restocking ingredients, you’re welcome to drop in and help at any time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled again and decided firmly that he'd make time for that.  "After flying, then.  Maybe next week."  He cuddled a little bit closer and closed his eyes for a moment, then forced himself to straighten up.  "If I'm gone all afternoon, Ron will try to organize a search party."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus didn’t try and restrain Harry at all, though he did look a little disappointed when Harry pulled away, if only for a moment.  “I’m glad you managed to come at all,” Severus said, quietly.  “It was very nice to see you.  You’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like, but I’d hate to be the cause of trouble between you and your friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry saw the disappointment and something inside of him seemed to glow in response, which he didn't quite know what to do with.  He really didn't want to go, though, back into the crowded common room or the library or… "Maybe just until dinner?" he suggested hesitantly.  "I can stay and read, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus tried not to beam at Harry, pleased at being picked.  “You may absolutely stay and read.  You’re very welcome here.  I… have missed your company,” a quiet, lazy afternoon sounded wonderful.  “I’ve been meaning to catch up on some reading of my own,” he added, so Harry wouldn’t feel strange about wanting to do his reading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pulled a novel out of his bag, something recently-published about a young wizard stranded in the fae wilds, and waited for Severus to gather whatever books he was going to before leaning back against him, looking quietly pleased about the whole situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus got a book he’d been meaning to start for a while, a recent publication on the magical applications of gematria, one of the few books in Hebrew he kept in his office, before resuming essentially cuddling Harry.  There was never a limit to the amount of comfort he’d try to offer his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry curled comfortably into his embrace, enjoying being cuddled, and let himself get lost in the novel.  He only looked up when his stomach growled.  "Oh. I, er, I guess I'm hungry."  He checked his watch, then crinkled his nose again.  If he waited much longer, his friends really would get unreasonably worried.  "I'd better… I'll see you in class.  And next Saturday."  Then he went in for another tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus read quietly until Harry’s stomach interrupted them, giving him a smile.  “I’ll see you in class, and on next Saturday,” Severus affirmed, returning the hug as tightly as he dared.  “It was wonderful to spend the afternoon with you,” he added, not wanting Harry to doubt even for a moment that he had been unwanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry clung for several long moments, then pulled away reluctantly, pushing his hair back out of his face again.  Then he picked up his bag and headed to the door.  His "Bye, Papa," was quiet, but probably loud enough for Sev to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When pressed about his whereabouts and his smile, he told his friends that he'd gone to ask Severus about his mother, and then he let them believe that he'd been doing awful manual labor to earn the stories because it seemed to make them feel better.  When class came back around, everyone looked at him like he'd lost his mind, but Harry was no longer too concerned by the fact that his grin about lit up the room when he and Neville turned in another good potion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus couldn’t help but smile a proud smile when Harry and Neville managed to produce a good potion.  Despite the odds, Harry had managed to correct it enough that it was, objectively, one of the best potions he received.  “Very good work,” he told Harry, before looking at Neville.  “Both of you,” he even managed to look as though he meant it and it wasn’t paining him to be nice to Neville.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry beamed even brighter and nudged Neville to remind him this was real and he wasn't alone, then he gave Severus a grateful look.  He really did appreciate him making the effort for poor Neville.  The kid could really use the support if he was going to build any confidence.  "Thank you, sir."  He sounded altogether too cheerful for the dungeons, but he didn't worry much about that either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus could be nice if it made Harry look that cheerful, it wouldn’t even be that hard with such positive reinforcement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long at all for Saturday to come and for Harry to get through Quidditch practice and math class and to make his way up to meet his parent again.  He spent the afternoon there again, then he showed up Sunday mid-afternoon too, when he'd finished the last of his homework.  "How can I help?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Harry showed up Sunday to help with Potions ingredients, Severus was in the process of going through mushrooms.  “Today, I want to take scrapings off of these,” he gestured to the fungi on the workbench.  “I’ve been experimenting with replacing beetle eyes with mushrooms, but specifically the cell walls of the undersides of these mushrooms,” Severus wasn’t sure that Harry needed the explanation, but it couldn’t hurt.  “I’m taking very thin scrapings with a scalpel, you’re welcome to help.  You’ve proven very trustworthy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn't hesitate to find a second scalpel and take his place at the bench, looking pleased by how much Severus trusted him now.  "Can you explain what beetle eyes normally do again?"  He wanted to puzzle out for himself why the mushrooms might be an acceptable substitute before he asked for more explanation of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a theory that the beetle eyes are used because they contain chitin, which is what the muggles call a specific… sugar… molecule.”  He wasn’t sure where exactly Harry’s biology and chemistry knowledge dropped off.  “Fungi’s cell walls are built by the same substance, and so far I’ve had decent success with efficacy substituting in Fungi for beetle eyes.  It isn’t always effective, which indicates some other variable which I’m missing.”  With a moment’s hesitation, he looked at Harry contemplatively.  “Do you have any ideas what I could be missing?  There are no incorrect answers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A molecule is a group of atoms, right?" he confirmed, then looked thoughtful for a moment while he worked.  "Beetles represent progress, which is kind of represented by mushrooms, but they're also good luck.  Mushrooms normally aren't, or at least not in the same way.  Maybe that's the problem?"  He sounded a little hesitant, but once he'd wrapped his head around the fact that most potions ingredients were used for their symbolic meaning, he'd gotten a lot better at making sense of things, even if he often still didn't understand the more scientific aspects.  "Or maybe it's something about sight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are specifically Amanita Muscaria, a type of mushroom considered to be very good luck,” Severus’ expression was clearly proud. “You could be right about the symbolism of sight, however.  I was hopeful, as beetle eyes are used in many potions beyond those relating to eyes, that the symbolism of the hallucinogens these mushrooms contain would be sufficient.  The brewing process seems to negate their properties, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh."  Harry looked pretty stumped, though not nearly so upset at having been at least half wrong as he would've been two months earlier.  After a couple minutes, he added another guess, "Maybe it's because mushrooms are more about renewal and the cycles of life than about continual progression?"  Harry didn't seem to realize that he wouldn't have had a clue what he was talking about a year ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus looked thoughtful.  “That could be it.  We’ll have to look at how this batch of successes, and doubtlessly, failures goes.  If I recall correctly, the potions that the substitution best succeeded in was short-time frame healing potions, which would lend credibility to your idea, as they deal with direct regeneration rather than something longer term.”  He gave Harry another, large smile.  “You’re learning quickly.  I’m proud of you.”  Severus had never heard that from a parent, or even a professor, but it couldn’t hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled so wide that it almost looked painful, and after a moment to adjust to the very big emotion that came from making his parent proud, he said shyly, "Thanks, Papa."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If not for the very sharp scalpels in their hands, Severus would have hugged Harry.  As it was, for the moment, he just returned Harry's beaming smile with a warm smile of his own.  A little awkwardly, he redirected the conversation to the upcoming holidays.  "I know it's a ways out, but I've been reflecting and..." he hesitated, carefully choosing his words.  "Should you wish to invite your friends, Ms. Granger especially, to join us for Sukkot, in October, you are welcome to do so.  I'd prefer to spend Rosh Hashanah and Yom Kippur just the two of us, but I will leave Sukkot to you, in regards to if you wish to include anyone else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry went still for a moment, not entirely sure what it was he was feeling in response to that.  Then he continued with the mushrooms, taking a full minute to pull together his question.  "Can I think about it or do you want to know soon?"  He'd rather try to sort out what the tightness in his chest was before he committed one way or the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can think about it," Severus replied without hesitation.  "I'll ask again when I, or we if you wish to help, begin constructing the sukkah," he gave Harry a reassuring smile, returning to the mushrooms without further pressing the issue.  He wasn't sure if it was that Harry didn't want to share their time, or Harry didn't want his friends to know, but either way, Severus refused to push.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was grateful for the time and he smiled again, though it was certainly softer and less enthusiastic than his last one.  "I… don't know what I'm feeling.  Is that normal?  I feel like I should be able to identify my own emotions by now."  Not that anyone had ever really helped him with that as a young child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As I understand it, emotions are tricky for everyone," Severus replied thoughtfully, without a hint of judgement.  "Would you like to try and puzzle out what you're feeling, together?  I've found that sometimes taking things through can assist with understanding what feeling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… no.  I don't think so, at least not yet.  Maybe later, if I can't figure it out."  He could give it a couple days and maybe it would come to him.  And if it didn't, as scary as it sounded, maybe he'd take Severus up on his offer, because he really did want to understand why he felt weird and bad when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he didn't mind people knowing about him being Severus' son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Severud agreed simply, giving Harry another smile.  He resolved himself in that moment to ask his therapist for recommendations for people for Harry to see.  Even if it was unlikely that Harry would even be able to start thinking about starting until the summer, Severus wanted to be sure he was prepared.  After a moment, he backtracked slightly in the conversation.  “Do you wish to help me construct the sukkah?”  He asked, tilting his head.  “You’re very detail oriented and it isn’t a terribly difficult task, but I like building a new one each year.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," he agreed immediately.  "Yes, I do, if I can."  Harry asked him about how it was built and what he'd be doing to help, then for more details about the holiday in general, and before he knew it, it was dinner time again and Harry really wished that they were still cooking meals together instead of sitting separately in the Great Hall.  "Will you come to my quidditch games?  I know they're still a ways off, but…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus also wished that they could still cook meals together.  He made it a resolution to get Harry to the kitchens to make challah for Rosh Hashanah.  Eventually, though, they made it through the week and to their next time together.  “I will come to your games, yes,” Severus replied without hesitation.  “I might even turn up in red and gold, if you are not playing against Slytherin,” Severus added, because he’d been considering it, and this would give Harry a chance to tell him not to-- or encourage him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like that," he said with another big smile.  Then he hugged him again before running off toward the Great Hall.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Tuesday evening when he heard the voice again.  He'd just left the Great Hall to go back to his dorm before Astronomy, but with barely a word to Ron and Hermione, he turned to run back down to the dungeons, trying and failing not to let the creepiness of the whole hearing evil voices thing freak him out too badly.  He might've been a little frantic when he knocked on his office door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus had just settled in to start his grading when Apep and Nahash both indicated distress from where they were wrapped around his wrists.  He had just set about to try and reassure them when someone started frantic knocking on his door.  The instant he opened it, realization set in.  “Come in, Harry,” he said, gently, before pulling Harry into a hug -mindful of the snakes- the instant the door closed.  “You’re alright, I’ve got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sunk into the hug and took several purposeful, deep breaths.  "I heard it again.  It said…" he took another deep breath, trying to get his heartbeat down, "it said,  'so hungry, for so long' and then 'time to kill' and then 'I smell </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>.'  This could be the thing that house elf was going on about?  I really don't like that there's murderous disembodied voices only I can hear, Papa."  Apep had moved to curl around Harry's neck comfortingly and Harry appreciated it, but didn't say anything to her yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you heard it again,” Severus told him, to try and buy himself a moment to think things through.  “Is it more than one voice, or all the same voice?”  He asked, after a long moment, because he really needed more information.  He rubbed Harry’s back gently, though.  “It may be the thing the house elf warned us of.  I’m sorry I don’t know what it is.”  Or how to protect Harry from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just one, I think," he answered, starting to calm down a little in response to the touch and the familiar environment and the questions, which were a good reminder that he really wouldn't have to do things alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, that’s very good to know.  Did Apep and Nahash hear it as well?”  Severus asked hesitantly, not sure an interrogation would help, but he needed more data if he was going to have any idea what to do to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry reached up to stroke Apep, then asked her and Nahash as gently as he could.  "They don't want to talk about it," he finally reported.  "Which probably means 'yes.'"  Oddly, the interrogation </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> sort of help, since it felt like with every question he answered, he was less responsible for doing something with the information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus hummed, quietly.  “I see two options.  Either you and your pets are being targeted, or, as I cannot hear it, and I assume your friends have not mentioned it, you’re hearing a particularly murderous snake,” Severus concluded after a moment.  “I assume that if someone was targeting you, they would target those likely to defend you, as well, unless the intention was to make you doubt your sanity.  Do these conclusions make sense to you?”  Severus asked, though he wanted to ask ‘do either of these help?’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, still stroking Apep while he leaned against his papa.  "I… feel like I should've thought about it being a snake.  But.  Do you not hear these two, when they get demanding?  They talk a lot.  I know you can't understand, but I thought you heard them."  Severus always seemed to know when they were upset, at least, though that </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be body language.  "But yes.  That makes sense, I think."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When they are particularly demanding, or it is directed at me, I can hear them, but most of their communication is outside of my range of hearing.  I can typically hear </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>response, which I assume has to do with your human vocal chords.  A large part of my understanding of their moods has to do with watching their body language,” Severus replied without hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh.  I didn't realize."  Harry got lost in thought for another few moments, then, asked, unsure of whether it would be allowed, but too freaked out to let that stop him, "Can I stay with you until Astronomy?  I'll go to my dorm after, but…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome to stay until Astronomy,” Severus replied quietly.  “If you don’t wish to return to your dorm after Astronomy, you are welcome to come to my quarters.  Whatever you heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>not be threatening </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it’s alright to be scared,” he wasn’t sure that was the emotion that he was actually picking up, but he would have been terrified in Harry’s place-- he was scared, now, and he couldn’t hear the voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hugged him tighter, gratefully, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment.  "I am.  Scared," he finally said.  Frankly, going up to Astronomy was the last thing he wanted to do.  What he really wanted was to be home, where he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was safe and could make biscuits and then go to sleep in his own bed.  But being able to stay with Severus for a while was still helpful.  "I won't get in trouble for being out after curfew?  If I don't go back to my dorm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus hugged Harry tighter, too, unsure what to do with the ache in his chest at Harry’s fear.  “I’ll give you a note, but I’ll also tell the staff that you have permission.  Argus won’t give you any trouble.”  Or Severus would give him trouble.  The first person to protest it would face his wrath.  “It’ll be okay.”  Severus would make sure of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hid his face in his papa's chest and stayed there until he was sure he wasn't going to cry.  Then he pulled away enough that he could move to sit down, if he wanted.  "I, er, I have some reading I should probably do, but… Do you mind if I nap instead?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus looked at him fondly.  “I don’t mind if you nap instead.  Give me a moment?” he requested, temporarily putting some distance between them so that he could transfigure the chair he usually kept for students into a loveseat.  “Would you like me to sit with you?”  Severus was clearly hesitant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gave him the room, taking Nahash from him so she wouldn't be in the way.  Then he smiled gratefully.  "Yes, please.  Papa?"  He paused then, not sure what he'd actually wanted to say.  Maybe he'd only wanted his attention, though he hadn't lost it.  "Thank you," he finally settled on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus indicated he was listening when Harry said Papa, but when he was merely thanked, he gave him a soft smile.  “You’re welcome, Harry.”  He sat on the loveseat, holding out his arm so Harry could curl up against his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled back, then curled up easily against him, dropping his shoes to the floor so he could tuck his feet up on the loveseat, under the hem of his robes.  "Can you wake me, before 9:30?  It's a lot of stairs."  He'd need the full half-hour to get up there from the dungeons, with something like sixteen flights to contend with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course.  I'll make sure you have plenty of time to make it to astronomy," Severus replied instantly.  He settled in to wait out the duration of Harry's nap.  At twenty past nine, he gently rubbed Harry's shoulder.  "Harry, it's time to wake up," he said, quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry fell asleep absurdly fast, and woke up even faster, when Severus said his name.  He took about two seconds to remember why he was getting up, then look miserable about it, then he pushed himself up and out of his supremely comfortable position to put his shoes back on.  "Thanks.  I can really stay with you tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would always be disorienting to watch Harry wake up.  Part of him wished that he could keep Harry with him, rather than send him off out into the castle where there was a murderous snake of some kind on the loose.  "You can," Severus replied, smiling at him.  He quickly wrote Harry a note, and added his seal to it, just in case.  "If anyone tries to stop you, give them this.  It will prevent trouble."  Severus might get in trouble for favoritism, but he doubted it.  "And good luck in astronomy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry took the note, then hugged Severus again.  "Thanks, Papa."  He wasn't sure what he'd tell people if asked where he'd been or where he was going, but he supposed he'd figure that out in the moment.  He pulled out of the hug, rubbed his face for a moment, then, Apep and Nahash still curled under his collar, where he'd mostly forgotten about them, went out the door and up the seventeen flights of stairs.  Getting around the castle was always rough, but as he met up with his classmates at the bottom of the Astronomy tower to get his telescope, he already knew his thighs would be killing him at the end of the night.  When he made his way back down to Severus' quarters around eleven, he looked about dead on his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Harry," Severus replied as he hugged him back.  It wasn't until they likely had half a castle between them that he realized Harry had taken the snakes with him, which he decided not to worry too much about, merely taking supplies to his quarters so that they wouldn't have to bring them back to his office.  Severus procured a second bed without too much trouble, confiding in Poppy, who would doubtlessly tell Minerva, that Harry would be staying with him for the night due to a vague description of anxiety interfering with his sleep.  It would keep them both out of trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Harry appeared, he looked totally knackered, and Severus gave him a sympathetic look.  "I think it's time for bed," Severus commented, as he stepped aside for Harry to come in.  His quarters were far less disturbing than his office, with no dead things at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The snakes had been good, staying out of sight and serving as a constant comfort through class, but Nahash had moved to his wrist now, and both of them had poked their heads up, once he'd reached the dungeons.  Harry nodded wearily and dropped his bag out of the way as soon as he was inside.  It felt a lot like home, and he immediately felt better, which showed in his posture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus was relieved that Harry seemed to be relaxing a little bit, even if he looked exhausted.  “There are toiletries for you in the bathroom, through there,” Severus told him, nodding at the door to his small ensuite.  “Why don’t you go wash up?” he suggested, gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded again, then did as suggested, letting the snakes join him in the shower with the understanding that they'd stay out of the way, since they enjoyed the steam.  He didn't waste time in the bathroom though, more than ready to find a flat surface to sleep on, and he emerged in the soft pants and shirt he'd been wearing under his robes (freshly charmed clean) only fifteen minutes after entering.  The snakes were much more visible now, the two of them twining around one hand.  "Papa?  Where do you want me to leave laundry?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus changed into his pajamas when Harry was in the shower, turning down the covers on both beds.  “You can put them in the hamper here,” he replied, gesturing to the hamper almost hidden between his wardrobe and the end of his bed.  Once the laundry was taken care of, he reached out to hug Harry again, though he kept it brief.  “I’m going to wash up, now.  That bed is for you, alright?”  He gestured just to make sure he was understood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at it, then smiled sleepily.  "Okay.  Goodnight, Papa."  Harry let him go without fuss, sitting down on the bed.  By the time Severus was done, Harry was fast asleep, the snakes still on him somewhere under the covers and his glasses set aside.  The light didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Harry,” Severus replied with a fond expression, trying to be quiet as he got ready for bed, but discovering that it didn’t seem to be an issue because Harry was out despite the light still on.  He sat and contemplated Harry for a moment longer than intended before turning out the light and going to sleep himself.  Severus’ alarm, old fashioned and muggle, went off much too early for his liking, but he managed to not protest it.  He cast a gentle lumos, however, aimed away from Harry, so that if he’d somehow slept through it, he wouldn’t wake Harry.  Only when he was sure Harry was awake did he light the room completely, giving Harry a genuine smile.  “Good morning.  Did you sleep alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn't always wake to Severus' alarm at home.  It was quiet enough, muffled by walls, and different enough from his normal wakeup calls, that it didn't feel like it was for him.  Now though, the nap combined with a full night's rest left him close enough to wakefulness already that he opened his eyes.  He stayed in bed a few minutes longer, though, not looking forward to hiking up sixteen flights of stairs before breakfast to change his clothes and his books.  "Yeah," he responded, smiling back.  "Do you think I'm actually in any danger?  It doesn't feel as scary now as it did last night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus hesitated, likely a moment too long to be comforting.  “I don’t know.  I’d like to think that it was just a particularly violent garden snake, who perhaps got into some pipes,” Severus finally replied.  “However, I’m… concerned.  I don’t know that you need to be overly cautious, as there is no evidence of violence being committed, but if you hear the voice again, I’d very much recommend running in the opposite direction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I haven't really been able to tell where it's coming from, so far.  But I'll do my best."  Severus' lack of confidence wasn't comforting, but he urged the snakes off of his chest, then he got up to wrap his arms around Severus, hoping for some comfort of a different sort to make up for it.  "I'll be okay.  If it is a snake, I'll be fine.  If it's not, that's… a problem for later, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus hugged Harry the instant he reached out, gently trying to smooth down his hair -- or at least make it slightly less lopsided.  “You’ll be okay,” he echoed, with a decent amount of strength.  “Either way, it’s a problem for later,” he added, before impulsively kissing the top of Harry’s head.  “You aren’t alone.  I don’t expect you to do anything about whatever you’re hearing, not without us thoroughly discussing it, alright?”  The last thing either of them needed was any Gryffindor heroics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," he agreed.  Harry leaned against him comfortably, content to let him try and fail to fix his hair for as long as he liked.  After a couple minutes though, Harry sighed and stood up straighter.  "I should go.  I have to switch out books and get dressed.  Do you want me to drop them off at your office on my way by?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus also sighed, though it was barely perceptible.  “If you would like.  I can also take them, if it would be more convenient for you,” Severus looked genuinely open to whichever option Harry picked.  He reluctantly pulled away completely, though he gave Harry a smile, to make up for the physical distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, I can do it."  He returned the smile, then tucked some of his hair back behind his ear and moved to make the bed and put on his shoes.  He was very efficient about it, and about scooping his pets back up.  "Thanks again, Papa.  I promise I'll be careful."  He got one last hug, then he was gone.  He was late for breakfast, but he still managed to snag something to eat and stash away a snack for later before darting back off to class.  Unfortunately, the school had filled with rumours about his unexplained nighttime absence and snakes, because apparently Apep had been seen during Astronomy and Harry had been too distracted to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus took quiet notice of all the rumors about Harry, looking worried at times, because he hadn’t even stopped to think that Harry would be missed in this way.  He did his best to shut down any rumors said in his presence at first, but he wasn’t sure that that helped, so he stuck to just banning idle chatter in his classroom.  He wished desperately that he had Harry, but unfortunately he had to wait a full day to see him again, looking a little more anxiously than he usually would, trying to ascertain if Harry was alright when he collected Harry and Neville’s potion, but not wanting to semi-publicly ask.  His expression made his thought process fairly obvious, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked annoyed, especially when the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slytherins</span>
  </em>
  <span> started making jokes about him being the heir, but otherwise unphased.  His friends looked worried, and Harry was sure they hadn't believed his half-assed excuses, but he did good work, despite the several attempts at sabotage, and gave Severus a reassuring smile.  When he got a chance that night, he even sent Hedwig to him with a note.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm fine, Papa.  I knew this might happen but it will blow over.  Stop looking so worried.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus did his best not to look quite so obviously worried when Harry gave him a reassuring smile.  He publicly praised Harry and Neville’s potion again, especially since Harry (and Neville) managed to create one of the best potions in the class, even though there were several sabotage attempts.   When he received Hedwig and a note, however, Severus couldn’t help but be amused.  He sent back a note, already feeling less worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re my child, I’ll always worry about you.  But, I’m sure you’re right, and it will blow over.  Sleep well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry read the note about eighty times, smiling widely, then tucked it safely away.  And by class the next day, people had already calmed down a little and Harry looked distinctly less aggravated, though it wouldn't last.  Their finished product that day was better than Hermione's or Malfoy's and Harry probably couldn't have been upset after that if he'd tried.  He was still floating a little on that success by the following afternoon, when he joined Severus for Shabbat, though he had to spend part of their time together that week on homework. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!  Please please tell us what you liked or what you're wondering about or what you hope will happen!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is based on a rp, so if it's a little awkward in transitions back and forth, that's why.  I did a little editing to fix that, but not much because I've been writing this way so long that it feels natural to me.  Enjoy! Please leave a comment! And hit us up on tumblr (@everyheartbesure and @afflantesmusae) if you wanna scream more about these beautiful children.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>